Le tunnel des maux et des sentiments
by Shelovesgirls
Summary: Natsuki doit faire face à une catastrophe gigantesque à laquelle elle était loin de s'attendre...
1. Prologue

**Hello, tout le monde !**

**Voici une fan fiction que j'ai commencé il y a un petit moment, je voulais en faire une one shot mais c'est un peu trop long. Je vais peut-être faire 3 ou 4 chapitres. Je poste juste un prologue assez court pour voir si cette histoire vous tente ou non? Alors, voulez-vous que je poste la suite ?**

**Shelovesgirls**

* * *

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux couleur jais parsemés de reflets bleutés et aux yeux d'un vert glacé perçant sortit tranquillement du commissariat de police de la ville de Fuuka. Elle avait une allure athlétique mais féminine. Son regard restait impassible, apparemment sourire naturellement pour cette femme n'était pas une simple chose. Un vent frais et léger souffla, instinctivement elle rentra sa tête dans le mini col de sa combinaison de motard en cuir et se dirigea vers une moto sportive flambant neuve, une grosse cylindrée : une Ducati tricolore pour être exact. Elle enfila des gants noirs, son casque intégral et l'engin se mit à vrombir et prendre vie lorsque la jeune femme l'enfourcha habilement, tel un pilote expert. Elle partit dans un crissement de pneu faisant naître une petite fumée blanche qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle apparut.

Cette femme impénétrable et mystérieuse s'appelait Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga. Du haut de ses vingt cinq ans elle était vite devenue un lieutenant de police brillant et en à peine deux ans, elle s'était rapidement fait un nom dans le monde de la flicaille et même auprès des gangs et autres crapules. Elle était intelligente, introvertie, forte et douée dans énormément d'arts martiaux. Elle savait parfaitement se défendre, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux et son boulot en était pour beaucoup mais pas seulement. Elle en avait vu des choses et vécues aussi, sa profession l'avait assez vite formée et changée. Plus le temps passait, plus son entourage la trouvait de plus en plus renfermée et solitaire. Son métier et sa moto étaient devenus les rares choses qui lui apportaient quelque chose de vitale.

Elle était rentrée dans la police par choix, elle avait ce besoin d'aider les gens, de régler les enquêtes non résolues, elle ne pouvait laisser un crime impuni et encore moins supporter de voir des personnes pleurer un être cher alors que ceux-ci étaient dans la pure incompréhension et ignorance, dans l'impossibilité de faire le deuil. Il y avait une raison à cela…

Elle l'avait vécu cette situation… Elle n'avait alors que dix ans quand sa mère fut assassinée sauvagement et retrouvée dans une ruelle sombre alors qu'elle rentrait de l'épicerie et cela sans aucune raison, aucune… Certes l'enquête avait été résolue et classée. Elle mit quelques années mais elle avait pu faire son deuil, le meurtrier en question était aujourd'hui sous les verrous pour perpette et pas seulement pour le meurtre de sa mère mais aussi pour l'assassinat de trois autres femmes. Il avait plaidé la folie lors de son procès mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Elle savait que sa mère serait maintenant à tout jamais dans son cœur. Sa chère et tendre mère se trouvait tout simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. C'était injuste, juste injuste, gratuit et atroce… Natsuki ne pouvait donc pas supporter de voir quelqu'un vivre la même chose qu'elle avait vécue étant jeune et portait en elle encore de la haine même si avec le temps elle s'était amoindrie, les arts martiaux l'aidant beaucoup.

* * *

Elle roulait à pleine vitesse prenant plaisir de la liberté qu'elle pouvait ressentir et l'excitation qui l'accompagnait. Travailler dans la police ne l'aidait pas à suivre le code de la route malheureusement, elle en usait souvent même. Aujourd'hui, Natsuki devait se rendre à Kyoto pour aller chercher des dossiers importants et fouiner dans le coin pour glaner quelques informations pour une enquête en cours. Il semblerait que deux affaires criminelles se soient recoupées et elle pourrait sans aucun doute trouver bien des indices et des pistes dans leurs archives et auprès de ses collègues flics de Kyoto.

Elle voyait le paysage défiler déjà depuis deux bonnes heures et était maintenant très proche de Kyoto. Alors qu'elle attendait à un feu rouge, elle en était presque sure il n'y avait pas que sa moto qui tremblait, elle sentit comme une légère secousse. Puis, elle finit par se dire que ce devait être tout simplement son imagination. Elle sortit de ses pensées alors qu'elle entendait des coups de klaxons venant de derrière elle. Il semblerait que le feu avait changé de couleur sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle fit un geste énervé de la main voulant sûrement dire si son geste pouvait parler _« Foutez-moi la paix ! Bande de nazes ! »._ Elle démarra et accéléra d'un coup sec et disparut rapidement du carrefour laissant derrière sa roue, les conducteurs agacés.

Elle pouvait déjà voir au loin le fameux et très grand tunnel Sakishima à l'entrée de la ville, celui-ci faisait presque une dizaine de kilomètres. Un léger tremblement fit s'agiter le sol, cette fois elle en était sûre, c'était un séisme ou les prémisses d'un grand séisme… Malheureusement, elle était maintenant déjà entrée dans le tunnel, elle alluma ses phares et préféra ralentir un peu son allure. Une seconde secousse fit trembler à nouveau la terre au point que sa moto sauta légèrement et qu'elle faillit en tomber, heureusement que c'était un très bon pilote. Elle reprit vite le contrôle de son bolide mais elle n'était pas rassurer de ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses roues. Elle décida de ralentir sa vitesse à nouveau cette fois plus fortement alors qu'elle roulait à plus de 90 km/h. Ceci fait, elle sentit une troisième et dernière secousse retentir dans un énorme fracas faisant craquer le sol, se fendre les parois du tunnel et danser sa moto. Au même moment, elle put voir dans son rétroviseur qu'une partie du tunnel s'effondrait bruyamment derrière elle dans une énorme et dense fumée de poussière, la moitié des ampoules du tunnel venaient de s'éteindre d'un seul coup. Puis, elle eut à peine le temps de se reconcentrer sur ce qu'elle voyait devant elle… Une camionnette était à l'arrêt à moins de soixante mètres devant elle, elle n'eut que le temps de freiner sèchement. Elle serra les dents, elle le savait pertinemment, elle ne pourrait éviter la collision qui l'attendait. Elle heurta la camionnette et sentit son corps volé puis, le trou noir.


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus que ça. Bonne lecture. A bientôt pour le second chapitre._**

**_Shelovesgirls_**

* * *

_[Tout est sombre, flou... Mais j'aperçois au loin une forme, non plus exactement, une silhouette allongée et inerte sur le sol… Deux femmes totalement différentes sont à ses côtés… Une voix s'élève alors… Je suis surprise car j'en suis sûre c'est ma mère, c'est sa voix... Je regarde davantage et je me rends compte que c'est bien elle, toute entourée de lumière étincelante et apaisante. Elle est là à côté de cette forme, ses pieds ne touchent pas le sol et deux grandes ailes dorées s'agitent dans son dos, son regard est froissé. Elle a l'air d'être inquiète. Elle tend la main pour pouvoir atteindre cette silhouette. L'autre femme, quant à elle, est sur la terre ferme et me touche le poignet, enfin lui touche le poignet. Ma mère semble soulagée d'un coup, puis ses yeux verts se fixent sur moi, enfin plutôt sur cette femme inconsciente. Elle me parle et me sourit : « Ce n'est pas ton heure ma fille, va. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. N'oublie pas que je t'aime, Natsuki. Je te laisse dans de bonnes mains, je le sais. » Puis, je cligne des yeux et je me rends compte que je suis cette forme, cette silhouette allongée… Ma mère n'est plus là, elle a disparu mais l'autre femme, que je ne connais pas, est toujours là. Elle est belle, une vraie princesse, sûrement la femme de mes rêves. Je sens qu'on me touche le visage et repousse mes cheveux du bout des doigts, des doigts fins et doux. Je sens une chaleur invitante se rapprocher de mon visage. Comme attirée inévitablement, je me soulève pour embrasser ses lèvres exquises et ensorcelantes.]_

Natsuki revint doucement à elle. Elle avait mal partout et sa tête lui tournait un peu mais elle sentait une certaine douceur inconnue sur ses lèvres. Sa vision était brouillée et un bruit sourd retentissait dans ses oreilles, un sifflement continu. Sa vision se fit plus claire alors que ses yeux faisaient le focus tel un appareil photographique. Elle tomba sur des yeux rouges sang stupéfaits et écarquillés appartenant à une jolie jeune femme. Elles étaient particulièrement proche l'une de l'autre, trop peut-être. La jeune femme en question prise totalement au dépourvu se recula, mettant fin par la même occasion au baiser soudain initié par notre louve.

« Qu'est ce qui vous … » Balbutia la femme aux yeux cramoisis qui s'arrêta et se recomposa en voyant la femme devant elle, désorientée et en souffrance, refermer les yeux rapidement tout en se tenant les côtes.

Natsuki comprit alors qu'elle devait être dans la réalité et plus du tout dans son imaginaire, mais elle était trop faible pour s'occuper de « ça » pour l'instant. Néanmoins elle le met de côté pour plus tard. Des douleurs à divers endroits de son corps se réveillèrent la faisant gémir. Elle toussa plusieurs fois à cause du mélange de fumée et de poussière qui volait dans les airs et qu'elle avait inhalé pendant le court laps de temps où elle été restée inconsciente. Elle reprenait doucement ses esprits et se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée sur quelque chose de froid et de lisse, du métal peut-être… Elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps elle avait été inconsciente.

« Où… su…suis-je ? » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Ne bougez pas ». Entendit-elle indistinctement, son ouïe étant encore altéré.

Elle voulut se toucher la tête mais rencontra en chemin son casque toujours en place, sa visière par contre avait disparu à cause du choc. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son corps.

_[On dirait que je suis toujours en un seul morceau, bravo…] Pensa-t-elle._

Elle essaya de se relever légèrement malgré les douleurs qui se ravivaient, elle avait mal à sa jambe, à un bras et aux côtes mais elle se força à regarder autour d'elle. Une vision d'épouvante, qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier, apparut sous ses yeux, elles en avaient vu dans sa vie des horreurs mais ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel on pouvait s'accoutumer. Du béton, des tonnes de gravas et débris non identifiables, de la tôle froissée, des câbles électriques sectionnés et d'autres tuyaux béants projetant leur liquide inconnu, des voitures complètement écrasées et aplaties, des flammes, de la fumée, du sang, des blessés, des corps éparpillés, des pleurs, des cris…

Elle constata qu'elle était allongée sur le toit enfoncé d'une berline noire anciennement neuve à cause de sa chute. Son casque intégral, sa combinaison de protection moto ainsi que la coque dorsale avaient bien protégé sa nuque, sa tête ainsi que sa colonne vertébrale.

_[Félicitations Natsuki d'avoir acheté tout ce matériel de protection hors de prix, enfin il faudra plutôt que je pense à remercier Midori de m'avoir assommée avec ces discours incessants sur la sécurité routière, si j'arrive à sortir vivante de ce merdier...] Pensa-t-elle._

Elle put voir au loin la fameuse camionnette qu'elle avait heurtée, elle avait donc fait un bon vol plané de plusieurs mètres. Elle était vraiment chanceuse. Elle sentit quelqu'un la toucher et sursauta instinctivement non sans un nouveau gémissement de douleur, son ouïe se mit au même moment à marcher de nouveau malgré qu'un filtre sifflant persisté. Elle se remettait doucement de son choc, elle discernait maintenant des sons, non ce n'était pas seulement des sons mais des hurlements, des sanglots et des appels à l'aide, et plus près d'elle une voix douce pleine d'inquiétude qui cachait une certaine panique.

Elle tomba de nouveau sur ces yeux captivants couleur vermillon, une couleur étonnante comme elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, enfin si dans ses rêves, enfin non plutôt il y a quelques instants à son réveil. Tout est encore assez flou et vaseux dans son esprit. Elle se rendit compte que cette délicieuse femme aux cheveux châtains, recouverte de poussière et de suie mais aussi de gouttes de sang, était en train de lui parler. Elle était encore proche de son visage, la femme devait sûrement penser qu'elle l'entendrait davantage si elle s'approchait d'elle. La motarde ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant au baiser alors que ce n'était pas du tout le moment. La châtain rougit légèrement elle aussi en voyant les joues de Natsuki se teinter de rose. La jolie jeune femme se recula, peut-être avait-elle peur que Natsuki l'embrasse encore par surprise. A côté de cette femme, se tenait une jeune rousse l'air terrifié les yeux rougis par les pleurs, un mouchoir contre sa bouche pour éviter d'aspirer trop de poussière. C'était en vérité la propriétaire de la voiture sur laquelle elle avait atterri et qui avait averti paniquée l'autre jeune femme qu'il y avait quelque chose sur son toit et que ce n'était pas du béton comme elle le pensait. Et oui, elle avait aperçut une main pendre près de sa portière arrière.

La femme aux yeux de feu grimpa un peu plus sur la voiture dans le but d'être plus près de Natsuki pour l'aider. L'inconnue qui lui portait secours avait une méchante entaille sur le front qui saignait légèrement et elle semblait avoir mal au cou car elle grimaça en passant brièvement sa main gauche derrière sa nuque. Elle toussa à plusieurs reprises.

« Vous m'entendez ? Mademoiselle ? »

« Euh…Nat...suki… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Pardon ? »

« Je… m'appelle Natsuki… »

« Et moi Shizuru, vous avez mal où ? Dites-moi, je peux vous aider, je suis médecin. »

« Quelle chance ! On dirait qu'il n'y a pas que des malheurs dans cette vie de merde… »

« Ara, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment approprié pour plaisanter. »

Shizuru se permit d'ausculter Natsuki sans même lui demander son avis. Elle s'était mise en mode travail, cela l'aidait à avoir les idées plus claires et à ne pas paniquer et s'affoler comme toutes les personnes coincées dans cette galère. Elle vérifia ses réflexes, ses pupilles, son pouls à nouveau. Elle lui toucha les côtes, la faisant geindre de douleur.

« Aïe ! Et doucement ! »

« Je suis désolée. Je pense que vous avez une ou deux côtes fêlées. On ne dirait pas qu'elles sont cassées tant mieux. Pour la blessure que vous avez sur le bras ce n'est pas très jolie mais j'ai ce qu'il faut comme matériel avec moi pour vous recoudre rapidement. Et votre jambe, essayez de là bouger pour voir. »

« Ca va, je vais avoir un sacré bleu sur la moitié de la jambe mais je peux la bouger. »

« Très bien, c'est une bonne chose. »

« Une bonne chose ? Vous aussi vous aimez plaisanter… »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire vu ce que j'ai pu voir dans ce tunnel… » Répliqua Shizuru.

« Je sais bien… »

« Bon, on va pouvoir vous bouger de là-haut alors. Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ? Vous vous souvenez ? »

« J'étais sur ma moto à une allure plutôt raisonnable _[heureusement d'ailleurs que j'ai ralenti à temps sinon je ne serais plus là pour parler – pensa-t-elle]_ et puis, une camionnette et une secousse plus tard, me voilà sur le toit d'une bagnole. Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée d'où est ma moto chérie… »

« Et bien, je pense dans ce cas que votre chère moto est sûrement restée plantée dans une voiture un peu plus en avant. Mais le plus important c'est que vous ayez eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance, Natsuki. » S'exclama la belle doctoresse.

Puis, sa sauveuse tourna la tête à la recherche de quelque chose et s'adressa à un homme blond bien bâti d'une vingtaine d'années, assis à côté de sa voiture avec une silhouette féminine allongée sur ses genoux. C'était sa petite sœur, Shiho, qui venait de succomber à ses blessures pendant que Natsuki n'était pas encore réveillée. Shizuru n'avait rien pu faire, elle avait beaucoup trop de dommages internes.

« Vous là-bas, s'il vous plait j'ai besoin de votre aide ! Tate, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, Tate… » Affirma-t-il sur un ton monotone.

« Il faut la descendre de là-haut, s'il vous plaît venez m'aider. »

« C'est bon, je peux le faire moi-même... » Protesta Natsuki.

« Laisse-moi t'aider, d'accord ? » Répliqua très sincèrement Shizuru alors qu'elle planta son regard cramoisi dans le sien, comme si elle l'implorait avec ses yeux de la laisser être utile.

Natsuki interpréta parfaitement ce regard et ce tutoiement soudain. Elle acquiesça car elle savait ce que c'était de se sentir inutile dans de dures situations.

« Désolé, mais je ne veux pas la laisser, je ne peux pas… » Rétorqua paniqué Tate.

« Mai, s'il te plaît reste près de sa petite sœur… » Proposa Shizuru à la jeune rousse.

« Mais attendez… Elle est… »

Shizuru la coupa et déclara.

« Je sais… Mais s'il te plaît, il faut se soutenir et mettre ses peurs de côté pour le moment. Regarde autour de toi… Pense à ce qu'il ressent lui en ce moment…»

Autour d'eux des gens pleuraient, d'autres appelaient à l'aide à travers les éboulements dans l'espoir que des personnes de l'autres côté leur répondent et viennent les sauver, certains avaient été écrasés sous les rochers et gravas ou tout simplement dans leur voiture, des tuyaux fuyaient et versaient des fluides par intermittence.

« Très bien... »

Mai décida de rejoindre le jeune blond qui, les yeux humides, reposa délicatement sa sœur sur le sol poussiéreux et s'adressa à la rousse, d'une voix pleine d'affection.

« Veillez sur elle, je reviens dans une minute. Je reviens Shiho. »

Shizuru essaya de rester calme, de faire abstraction un instant du bruit autour d'elle pour pouvoir s'occuper correctement du lieutenant de police aux yeux verts pénétrants, intérieurement elle était complètement terrorisée, mais elle savait très bien cacher son anxiété. Elle savait poser un masque sur ses émotions lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Elle essaya donc de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'est-à-dire soigner le plus de personnes possibles avec les moyens du bord. Cette magnifique femme de vingt-neuf ans était en fait chirurgienne en pédiatrie, mais possédait aussi de très bonnes notions en chirurgie générale et traumatologie, elle était complètement apte à soigner les blessés d'une telle catastrophe mais sans le matériel médical adéquat, elle ne pourrait pas sauver tout le monde et elle le savait très bien, sa sacoche de médecin n'y suffira point.

Le jeune homme blond, Tate, qui aida à descendre Natsuki et la déposer à terre, avait son tee-shirt tout déchiré et taché de sang ainsi que l'arcade sourcilière bien amochée. Celui-ci complètement choqué de la perte affreuse de sa jeune sœur effectua le mouvement tel un robot, il repartit ensuite en direction du reste de sa voiture et s'accroupit auprès de sa sœur. Il se mit à pleurer en lui caressant le front. Shizuru devra s'occuper de lui plus tard.

Natsuki allongée sur le sol froid, était maintenant complètement revenue à elle et essaya de se lever. Shizuru la retint et la fit se rallonger.

« Vous pourrez vous lever dans quelques instants, laissez-moi vous recoudre cette vilaine blessure à votre bras et m'occuper de vos côtes, d'accord ? »

« Très bien mais seulement si tu me tutoies. »

« Comme tu voudras, Natsuki… »

« Mais les autres, il y a sûrement plus grave que moi ? »

« J'ai déjà fait un tour, il y a quelques morts et le peu qu'il reste de vivants, sont soignés grossièrement et donc hors de danger pour le moment, les autres sont tellement sous le choc qu'ils sont limites en état catatonique ou dans le dénis comme ce pauvre Tate et certains ne peuvent être sauvés. Leurs blessures sont beaucoup trop graves j'ai fait mon maximum, malheureusement je n'ai pas tout le matériel nécessaire… Ils sont perdus… Si seulement j'avais eu plus de matériels et de médicaments…» Dit-elle avec une voix tremblante en tapant du point sur le sol, déçue de ne pouvoir sauver plus de monde, encore une fois…

Shizuru, les larmes aux yeux, sentit une main chaude et apaisante sur la sienne.

« Tu as fait tout ce qui était possible et rapidement, tu as bien réagi. Ne culpabilise pas. Dans ce genre de situation, notre cerveau agit à l'instinct. Il est dur de vraiment savoir quoi faire correctement, l'humain ne devrait jamais faire face à ce genre de catastrophes… »

Les paroles rassurantes de Natsuki lui firent du bien. Visiblement, elle avait besoin d'entendre ces mots. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle avait terminé de la soigner. La motarde se releva doucement tout en grinçant un peu des dents avec l'aide de Shizuru.

« Merci de m'avoir remise sur pied aussi vite. »

« C'est tout naturel, ne me remercie pas. »

Natsuki se retourna et vit le jeune homme blond qui l'avait aidé à descendre du toit de la voiture. Elle s'adressa à Shizuru.

« On aura besoin d'hommes forts. Allons voir celui-là. »

Le jeune homme était assis les genoux repliés contre lui, et se balançait en disant :

« On va tous mourir ici. Enfermés comme des rats, tout peut s'écrouler et on peut mourir par asphyxie avec toute cette fumée et cet air vicié. On va tous mourir… »

Natsuki se dirigea dans sa direction et l'obligea à la regarder, puis le coupa.

« Calme-toi. Regarde-moi, tu n'es pas seul, on est tous ensemble, tu ne mourras pas ici et tu n'es pas blessé gravement. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ta sœur, je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un de cher, crois-moi… Mais pense à tes parents, à toutes les personnes qui t'aiment, eux ils veulent te revoir vivant, tu comprends… Et puis, regarde les trappes d'aspiration de fumée marchent. Cet endroit ne serait pas aéré, tu ne pourrais déjà plus respirer. » S'exclama Natsuki.

« Mais on ne sait pas s'il y a plus de dégâts à l'extérieur. Nos familles sont peut-être… »

« J'habite à Fuuka donc ce n'est pas la première fois que j'assiste à un séisme et on ne devait pas être loin de l'épicentre. Ce n'était pas un énorme séisme, j'en suis persuadée. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine que c'est beaucoup plus sûr à la surface maintenant. » Annonça Natsuki, tout en essayant elle-même de se tranquilliser.

Dans une telle situation, il fallait qu'elle utilise n'importe quel moyen pour rassurer et éviter une panique générale.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison. » Approuva Tate en essayant ses larmes, tout en revenant un peu à la réalité.

« Bien, Tate, tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour nous aider ? » S'écria la louve.

« Oui, quoi ? »

« Va voir tout le monde et tente de les aider, n'hésite pas à appeler d'autres personnes pour t'accompagner et faire de même, il faut continuer d'essayer. S'il y a un problème, n'hésite pas à m'appeler moi ou Shizuru puisqu'elle est médecin. Tu veux bien faire ça ? »

Tate jeta un regard soucieux vers sa sœur mais acquiesça.

« Elle sait que tu l'aimes, son esprit n'est plus là mais une partie d'elle restera avec toi. Peu importe où tu vas, elle sera avec toi. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui confia Natsuki.

« Je le sais. Merci. Très bien, j'y vais. »

« Merci à toi. » Ajouta Natsuki, puis continua en se focalisant de nouveau sur Mai et Shizuru.

« Bon maintenant, on va voir quand même si on peut encore aider les blessés ou les coincés, trouver une sortie et un moyen de contacter l'extérieur. Mon portable est complètement mort, il n'a pas survécu au choc. » Enonça-t-elle en mettant la main dans sa poche à l'intérieur de sa veste.

Son téléphone portable était complètement écrasé et hors d'usage, il se désintégra lorsqu'elle le prit dans sa main. Elle fit par la même occasion apparaître aux yeux de Shizuru et de la rousse un Beretta 92 semi-automatique 9 mm dans son holster d'épaule en cuir. Natsuki comprit de suite le regard de frayeur et de crainte ainsi que le recul soudain des deux jeunes femmes lui faisant face.

« N'ayez pas peur, je suis lieutenant de police à Fuuka. Regardez. » Elle chercha rapidement son insigne accroché à sa poche arrière. « Regardez, je ne vous mens pas. Détendez-vous. »

Natsuki put voir le soulagement émaner des deux femmes en même temps. Elle oubliait parfois que voir un vrai Beretta n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin pour des personnes n'étant pas dans le métier ou amateur d'armes à feu et de stands de tir.

« Mon téléphone doit être encore en un seul morceau dans ma voiture mais avec le tunnel, j'ai bien peur que ça ne capte pas… » Constata Shizuru.

« Merde ! J'avais carrément oublié ce détail… »

Les yeux de Natsuki tombèrent sur la rousse à côté de Shizuru qui depuis son réveil n'avait pas pipé mot.

« Excuse-moi. Je peux savoir ton prénom ? Moi, c'est Natsuki. C'est mieux que je l'enregistre maintenant qu'on devra tous se soutenir autant qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms. »

« Moi, c'est Mai Tokiha, je suis avec mon petit frère Takumi qui est assis là-bas. Il a des problèmes cardiaques, il doit se faire opérer demain à l'hôpital de Kyoto. Il ne lui faut pas de stress, son cœur est malade et il peut lâcher à tout moment… » Elle commença à sangloter.

« On va tout faire pour sortir d'ici, tu m'entends ? »

« Oui… »

« Bon maintenant, il faut que je retrouve ma moto, j'ai une radio de police dessus et avec un peu de chance, elle fonctionne encore. »

Natsuki affuta sa vision et regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle s'avança d'un pas précipité vers l'endroit où son bolide devait se situer, ce qui lui fit par la même occasion serrer les dents, elle a tendance à oublier qu'elle n'était pas remise de ses blessures. Elle reconnut au loin la fameuse camionnette blanche qu'elle avait heurtée. Elle rencontra sur son chemin quelques regards apeurés et personnes choquaient ou encore sur les nerfs. Puis, elle aperçut sa moto chérie bien amochée à moitié encastrée dans l'arrière de la camionnette. Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Quand je pense qu'elle était toute neuve… Elle est complètement foutue… Quel gâchis… Bref, regardons l'état de cette radio. »

La jeune rousse et Shizuru l'avait suivie, et regardaient maintenant Natsuki avec une grande attention. Celle-ci s'était accroupie doucement près de son engin de la route et sortit une radio noire.

« Alors ? » Lui demanda Shizuru impatiente avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

« Merde ! Elle ne s'allume pas, en même temps elle n'a pas une très jolie tronche. Elle n'est peut-être pas foutue. Peut-être qu'il y a un mec ici qui s'intéresse aux appareils électroniques et qui sait les réparer. Moi, à part les motos, je ne m'y connais pas… Cette radio, c'est le meilleur moyen et sûrement l'unique de pouvoir communiquer avec l'extérieur et de savoir où en sont les secours. »

« Mon frère, Takumi, aime bien trifouiller et réparer toutes sortes de choses. »

« Tu crois qu'il pourrait la réparer ? » S'enquit Natsuki.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je pense que oui. »

Natsuki acquiesça et cria le prénom du jeune homme en mettant ses deux mains de part et d'autre de sa bouche pour faire résonance, ce qui surprit à la fois Shizuru, Mai et quelques personnes près d'elle qui sursautèrent légèrement.

« TAKUMI ! On a besoin de toi ! »

Un très jeune garçon apparut.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Mai ? »

« Takumi, moi c'est Natsuki. Tu peux regarder cette radio de police de plus près et la faire fonctionner de nouveau ? Tu pourrais faire ça ? »

« Euh… oui, je pense. Laisse-moi voir. »

« Tiens. Préviens-nous si tu arrives à la faire marcher. Ca pourrait nous être d'une grande aide. »

En se relevant, Takumi put voir l'arme à feu qu'elle avait dans son holster à l'intérieur de sa combinaison ouverte.

« Vous êtes flic ? Et c'est votre moto ? »

« Oui, je suis lieutenant de police à Fuuka et c'était ma moto, en effet oui. Bon, préviens-nous ok ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Tate affolé apparut soudain devant Natsuki et s'écria :

« Il y a une femme coincée dans une voiture à cause de l'effondrement, juste là-bas. Elle parle mais elle perd beaucoup de sang et s'affaiblit assez vite. Venez-vite. »

« On arrive. » S'écria la louve.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Merci pour vos reviews et MP, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de lire des encouragements et surtout qu'on s'intéresse à mes écrits :) Voilà un autre chapitre... Je vous préviens que le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas tout de suite, encore désolée. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire la suite. Enjoy !**

**Shelovesgirls**

* * *

_Fin du chapitre précédent :_

_« Il y a une femme coincée dans une voiture à cause de l'effondrement, juste là-bas. Elle parle mais elle perd beaucoup de sang et s'affaiblit assez vite. Venez-vite. »_

_« On arrive. » S'écria la louve._

Shizuru retint le bras de Natsuki et se rapprocha de son visage pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille. Elle se concentra sur les mots qu'elle entendait mais le souffle chaud et sucré de la jolie femme dans le creux de son oreille ne lui déplut pas, loin de là.

« J'ai déjà été voir la blessée, on n'a pas réussi à la sortir mais je pense qu'elle a une entaille profonde à l'abdomen. Et si c'est le cas, la bouger la tuerait. Elle a, en plus de ça, la jambe écrasée par la tôle de la voiture à cause de la chute de la paroi du tunnel. Sa jambe est fichue… Ces blocs de béton pèsent des centaines de kilos, peut-être même plusieurs tonnes. J'ai déjà fait mon possible… »

« Merde. Tu as des calmants pour la douleur peut-être… »

« Je lui ai déjà donné des antalgiques opiacés faibles. Je peux recommencer mais j'en ai très peu avec moi… »

« Tu as de la morphine avec toi ? »

« Non, c'est moins fort que la morphine, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on nous délivre en claquant des doigts, il y a des registres et des conditions pour les antalgiques de palier 3. »

« A l'aide ! Venez ! Le bout de la paroi a bougé… » S'écria Tate.

Natsuki, Shizuru et Mai accoururent vers la voix les appelant. Ils arrivèrent devant un effroyable spectacle, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années toujours assise sur le siège conducteur était écrasée entre la paroi la plaquant sur le volant avec l'avant de la voiture complètement enfoncé contre un amas de béton et de ferraille. Il était clair que sans les pompiers ils ne pourraient pas faire grand-chose. Nao, étant du côté passager et plus petite que sa mère, avait pu s'extirper sans trop de dégâts.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » Lui demanda Natsuki.

« Nao, mais c'est pas important. C'est pas moi la blessée comme tu peux le voir, Sherlock. »

« Okay… » Fit Natsuki tout en restant calme, personne ne lui parlait de cette manière normalement, personne. Natsuki était plutôt le genre de personne qu'on craignait, c'est une image qu'elle entretenait pour que peu de personnes s'approchent trop près d'elle et pour qu'elle ne s'attache pas par peur de l'abandon.

Shizuru approcha de Nao et la tint par les épaules pour lui parler sérieusement les yeux dans les yeux, elle n'aimait pas dire ce genre de choses mais quelqu'un devait le faire et après tout cela faisait partie de son travail.

« Ecoutez-moi, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour… »

« Ma mère, Julia. » Répondit Nao.

« Je suis médecin et j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour votre mère mais je n'ai pas le matériel pour la sortir sans amplifier ses blessures et la soigner. Il faut que vous compreniez que la sortir d'ici serait pire. La paroi fait pression sur son abdomen, et lorsque la paroi ne fera plus cette action de compression, il y a des chances qu'on ne puisse pas arriver à arrêter l'hémorragie, surtout que je ne sais pas quels organes ont été endommagés. Les secours ne seront pas là tout de suite, il vaut mieux la laisser là pour l'instant et attendre les secours. Je suis désolée… »

« Désolée ! Tu es désolée ! ET ça se dit médecin après ! Mais vous servez à quoi ! J'ai déjà perdu ma petite sœur à cause de branquignols de ton genre, je ne la perdrai pas c'est clair ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Alors fait quelque chose, bon sang ! »

« Ça ne sert à rien de vous énerver… Je vais lui donner des antalgiques pour calmer la douleur. »

« Ouais, fais ça… »

Natsuki s'approcha de Nao.

« Ecoute, tu n'es pas la seule à être mal ou avoir perdu quelqu'un ici regarde autour de toi… On doit se soutenir et avancer ensemble pour essayer de contacter l'extérieur et sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible, s'énerver comme ça sur elle ne résoudra rien du tout. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as perdu toi ! Hein ?! Tu peux me le dire ? Ta moto chérie, sans dèc' qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? » _Elle dit ça en voyant sa combinaison moto intégrale en cuir._ « Et puis, il est hors de question que je parte d'ici, c'est clair ! Je reste avec elle ! »

« Comme tu voudras. Shizuru, tu as terminé ? »

« Oui, c'est bon je lui ai administré une dose. »

« Bien, viens avec moi. On va voir les autres blessés. »

« Je te suis. »

« Moi aussi, je veux aider. » S'écria un homme d'une trentaine d'années suivit d'une femme accrochée à son bras.

« Très bien, il faudrait que vous nous disiez combien il y a de personnes de coincés ici et il faudrait que vous fassiez passer le message suivant. Il faut rassembler toutes les lampes torches, trousses de soins, couvertures, extincteurs, outils quelconques, bouteilles d'eau ou toutes autres boissons ou nourriture, bref tout ce qui peut servir. Nous, on va essayer de voir s'il y a une issue de secours ou n'importe quelle autre sortie potentielle… »

« Très bien. On s'en occupe. » Dirent ensemble le couple.

« Je ne sais pas si Natsuki le sait mais on a déjà vérifié les issues pendant qu'elle était inconsciente. Il n'y a pas de borne d'appel dans l'espace entre les deux côtés bouchés par les effondrements, par contre il y a une issue de secours mais les écroulements et débris devant empêchent toutes personnes d'y accéder. »

« Si seulement nos téléphones portables captaient du réseau, c'est pas vrai ! Foutu tunnel ! » S'écria Mai.

« On doit faire sans et sans radio non plus. Venez avec moi, on va trouver une foutue issue coûte que coûte. Bon, vous m'avez dit que vous aviez vu une issue de secours condamnée. Où est-elle ? »

« De ce côté. » Lui répondit Mai.

Shizuru partit dans le sens opposé de l'endroit où se situait l'issue de secours, Natsuki surprise la rappela.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Je vais chercher ma sacoche de matériel, on ne sait jamais même si j'ai déjà fait le plus gros tout à l'heure. Je veux l'avoir avec moi. »

Elle avait toujours une sacoche avec elle dans sa voiture, elle savait que ça pouvait lui servir. Elle avait déjà fait l'erreur de ne pas en avoir une avec elle et cela lui avait coûté beaucoup. Il y a de ça quelques années, elle avait assisté à un mini carambolage sur une route un peu éloignée de la ville. Le temps que les secours arrivent, elle n'avait pu sauver une adolescente.

« Il faut donc d'abord qu'on regarde de plus près cette issue de secours en question et en deuxième lieu, sinon toutes ouvertures dans les parois du tunnel dû aux secousses. On peut peut-être agrandir l'ouverture d'une brèche pour en faire une issue. Il faut tout essayer, les secours arriveront mais on ne sait pas encore quand et surtout j'ai un peu peur que la structure du tunnel maintenant fragilisée s'écroule. On doit tout prendre en compte surtout qu'on ne sait pas combien de temps on va rester enfermés ici. »

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait bien d'appeler quelques hommes forts pour nous aider à déblayer si besoin est. » Demanda Mai.

« Si, mais on demandera de l'aide si on pense qu'il y a une chance de sortie, à ce moment là oui. On ne va pas plus les affoler pour le moment. » Lui confia Natsuki.

Tout à coup, on entendit un bruit retentir, un grincement tel un mauvais présage. Toutes les personnes enfermées contre leur grès, dans ce clapier que la nature déchaînée venait de créer, tendirent l'oreille à l'affût d'un autre malheur imminent. Non, il ne fallait pas que le tunnel s'écroule, pas maintenant. Que les dieux leurs laissent une chance, ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite chance de s'en sortir et de revoir à nouveau le jour.

« Vite, il ne faut pas perdre une minute de plus. Allons voir cette issue tout de suite, je ne sais pas combien de temps ce tunnel pourra tenir. » Dit Natsuki avec une pointe d'inquiétude qu'elle cacha par de la détermination.

Mais Shizuru put voir cette inquiétude passait sur son visage alors qu'elle s'efforçait de la dissimuler tout comme elle savait porter si parfaitement un masque en toute circonstance.

Elles arrivèrent toutes les trois devant l'issue de secours peint en vert. Des morceaux de béton bloquaient l'accès jusqu'à la mi-hauteur de la porte. Mais la collision des rocs sur la porte l'avait légèrement cabossée et enfoncée. La pression de l'amas de béton contre la porte l'avait ouverte d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres mais il semblerait que quelque chose d'inconnu la bloquait de l'autre côté. Aucune personne ne pourrait se faufiler dans un espace de dix centimètres, c'est beaucoup trop petit. Elle mit sa main dans l'embrasure et sentit de l'air. Elle regarda furtivement vers l'extérieur et put voir qu'il y avait des dégâts de l'autre côté aussi, mais il y avait tout de même une issue étroite toujours praticable derrière cette porte. Sans oublier que l'air qui sortait de l'ouverture était sain et y circulait parfaitement bien. La ventilation de l'autre côté fonctionnait toujours.

« Il faut qu'on enfonce cette porte. Il y a une issue derrière et c'est notre ticket de sortie. » Dit Natsuki tout en réfléchissant.

« Et comment ? C'est une porte de secours trop solide pour la défoncer avec un coup de pied non ? Et on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a derrière, ça pourrait être dangereux. » Lui dit Mai.

« C'est de rester ici qui est dangereux, sois-en sûre. Et oui, j'en ai une. Ce n'est pas dit que ça marche mais il faut essayer, je sais par expérience dans le métier de la police que c'est tout à fait possible d'ouvrir une porte avec un bon coup d'épaule ou un fort coup de pied si on sait exactement où frapper. Le problème là c'est que la porte est déjà ouverte mais que quelque chose d'un poids inconnu barre notre chemin. Il me faut deux ou trois hommes costauds. »

Natsuki descendit prudemment du bloc pour ne pas amocher encore plus sa jambe endolorie et ses côtes lancinantes. Elle avait le regard sérieux, mais elle avait de plus en plus mal aux côtes. Elle se racla la gorge plusieurs fois avant de parler assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

« S'il vous plait, écoutez-moi tous. Je suis lieutenant de police coincée ici et je fais de mon mieux pour trouver un moyen de contacter l'extérieur ou une sortie le plus rapidement possible. Une des issues de ce tunnel, juste là-bas derrière moi et entrouverte mais pas assez pour nous échapper. Des débris de nature inconnue la bloquent encore mais je pense qu'avec l'aide de plusieurs hommes nous pourrons la faire céder. Merci de me rejoindre de suite pour m'aider. »

Tate se leva et alla voir un homme à qui il avait dû parler auparavant, lors de sa mission d'aller vérifier si des personnes pouvaient être soignées. Et puis, encore un homme. Ils passèrent tous les trois devant Mai et Shizuru. Tate au passage se rapprocha de la châtain pour lui dire qu'une personne venait d'être sortie d'une voiture et qu'il avait besoin de soin. Shizuru acquiesça avant de prendre sa valise et de rejoindre la victime en question. Puis, Tate alla voir Natsuki et s'écria :

« Moi, Kazuya et Nagi voulons vous aider à éliminer cette porte de malheur. »

« Très bien venez, essayez de protéger un peu vos épaules avec ce que vous trouverez. Il faut amortir les coups. Je sais à peu près où il faut pousser. »

Les trois hommes montèrent sur le bloc lourd et à genoux essayèrent d'abord de pousser de toute leur force jusqu'à faire perler des gouttes de sueur sur leur front déjà sali par la poussière. La porte bougeait, s'ouvrait un peu puis, se refermait légèrement quand ils arrêtaient de pousser. Ils essayèrent pendant plus de vingt minutes jusqu'à être épuisés.

« Elle peut céder, le problème c'est qu'on ne peut pas garder cette même force de pression très longtemps mais la porte s'est ouverte un peu plus. » Lui dit Tate l'air un peu démuni.

« Bon, au moins on sait que ce qu'il y a derrière n'est pas un rocher d'une tonne vu que vous pouvez la bouger cette foutue porte. Très bien, j'ai un plan B. J'ai besoin d'un cric de voiture. C'est le seul truc qu'on a sous la main pour pousser ou soulever un poids élevé. »

« J'en ai un de très bonne qualité dans ma voiture de sport. » s'écria un homme qui avançait tout doucement en se tenant la jambe et grimaçant de temps à autre.

Il était jeune, brun, grand, robuste et plutôt bel homme, il portait sur lui un costume noir de grande marque fait sur mesure qui avait été brutalisé et sali par le séisme. Il émanait de lui un certain charisme et un aplomb qui en imposait, malgré qu'il était légèrement diminué par ses blessures.

« Reito, je t'ai dis de ne pas te lever et de rester assis, tu vas aggraver ta foulure. Il va falloir que tu marches pour sortir d'ici, économise ton énergie s'il te plaît. » Protesta Shizuru soucieuse tout en se rapprochant du jeune homme.

« Reito ? » Questionna Natsuki. Mais qui était ce Reito, un poil trop crâneur et parfait à son goût.

« Natsuki, voici Reito Kanzaki mon fiancé. » Présenta alors Shizuru.

Natsuki était déçue que cette jolie femme aux yeux hypnotiques ne soit pas célibataire, mais bon elle avait l'habitude. Les hétéros n'étaient pas pour elle ou en tout cas pour pas très longtemps. Shizuru put voir passer de la tristesse dans les yeux du lieutenant.

« Arrête avec ça, ton mari Shizuru ou ton futur mari, voyons. Il faut que tu t'y habitues, c'est pour bientôt. »

« Kanzaki ! De Nippon Film Production Kanzaki ?! » S'écria Mai toute agitée et soudainement excitée comme si elle venait d'oublier dans quelle situation dramatique ils se trouvaient tous à ce moment précis.

« Oui, c'est cela même. Enchanté jeune femme. »

« Enchantée, moi c'est Mai Tokiha. Je suis une grande fan de vos films depuis ma plus tendre enfance, tout comme mes parents d'ailleurs. »

« Merci chère Mai. Enfin même si j'ai repris cette société depuis des années, c'est d'abord mes parents qui lui ont permis de voir le jour. Je lui permets juste de prendre un coup de jeune et de continuer vers une production internationale et non seulement japonaise. » Déclara-t-il avec un air qui se voulait séducteur.

Natsuki put voir Shizuru agacée lever les yeux au ciel. Sûrement était-elle jalouse…

« Tu veux bien arrêter de draguer toutes les femmes s'il te plait et surtout les femmes qui ont dix ans de moins que toi… Tu me fais honte… » Lui fit sèchement la chirurgienne tout en tournant les talons avant de se diriger vers la voiture de Kanzaki, une voiture de sport luxueuse rare à la vue de la plupart des humains.

Reito, lui fit les gros yeux, pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas à lui parler comme ça devant autant de monde et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, sous entendu que c'était elle qui avait la bague au doigt et aucune autre. Cela n'avait pourtant pas l'air de la rassurer, loin de là. Elle était même blasée de son côté beau-gosse vantard. Il continua malgré tout à discuter avec Mai, avec son air dragueur alors que la situation n'était pas à la drague mais plus à la panique ou à l'entraide. Natsuki rejoint Shizuru et au passage, dit à Reito discrètement.

« Si j'avais la chance d'avoir Shizuru comme future épouse, je crois que je ne regarderai aucune autre femme. Je les connais et je commence à savoir comment les décoder, pas seulement parce que je suis une femme… Mais je serais vous, je ne draguerais pas de la sorte sous son nez. Elle est irritée, mais je ne sais pas si c'est de la jalousie, on dirait plus de la honte et du dédain… Enfin, je dis ça pour vous. » Et elle continua son chemin tout en accélérant le pas pour rejoindre Shizuru qui était peinée pour la énième fois.

Reito Kanzaki écarquilla de grands yeux, se retourna et ne dit rien. Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre tellement il était stupéfié qu'on puisse lui parler ainsi. Il tourna son regard sur Mai qui n'avait pas entendu toute la conversation et lui fit sèchement, comme s'il devait libérer sa frustration.

« C'est qui cette goudou qui veut s'approprier ma femme, qui s'y croit et qui se permet de juger les gens qu'elle ne connait pas. Et encore pire, d'oser me donner des conseils. Non, mais elle est complètement déséquilibrée cette fille. Elle ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses propres affaires. »

« Vous ne parlez pas de Natsuki, là ? »

« Elle se prénomme donc Natsuki… »

« Elle est dans la police. C'est elle qui est sûrement en train de tous nous sauver, vous êtes un peu radical, non ? »

« Oui, et bien qu'elle continue. Elle n'a qu'à s'occuper de nous sortir de cette catastrophe et pas de m'écarter de mon propre mariage… »

« Euh, pardon. De quoi parlez-vous ? J'ai dû louper… »

« Veuillez m'excuser, oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Alors que disions-nous avant que cette Natsuki accapare notre conversation si intéressante ? »

* * *

« J'ai ce qu'il nous faut dans le coffre, enfin il a… » Fit Shizuru sans se retourner en entendant des pas derrière elle, comme si de toute évidence elle était persuadée que Natsuki allait la suivre. Elle ne termina même pas sa phrase.

Des grincements continuaient de se faire entendre dans le tunnel et on distinguait encore de l'eau qui coulait et des survivants discuter vivement.

« Wow, tu as une voiture de sport dernier cris vraiment sublime ! Mais ça ne vaut pas une belle moto… »

« Non pas moi, mais mon ami dragueur là-bas en a une, enfin mon fiancé... » Fit-elle.

« Ton ami… _Elle marqua un temps, en pensant au mot étrange que Shizuru venait de choisir pour qualifier son futur époux._ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais un fiancé… avec toi ici ? »

« J'ai juste omis d'en parler. Et comme il a une méchante entorse à la cheville. Du coup, après l'avoir soigné, ne pouvant pas marcher sans mon aide, il est resté dans sa voiture pour récupérer un peu. »

La châtain aux yeux couleur rubis dit cela tout en se dirigeant vers l'avant de la voiture. Elle commença à ouvrir le capot à la recherche du cric de voiture. Ce qui fit arquer le sourcil de Natsuki en questionnement.

« Euh, excuse-moi Shizuru mais tu as bien dit qu'il était dans le coffre le cric, non ? Alors pourquoi tu ouvres le capot avant ? »

« Ara, on dirait que Natsuki me prend pour une idiote, ne ? C'est une Porsche 911 Turbo S et de ce fait, le moteur est à l'arrière. Tiens voici le cric électrique de monsieur, le meilleur sur le marché selon lui. Il le dirait bien mieux que moi d'ailleurs. » Dit-elle sarcastique.

« Et bien, tu t'y connais en automobile… » Répondit étonnée Natsuki.

« Ara, Natsuki se trompe. Je n'y connais strictement rien en automobile et c'est un sujet qui ne m'intéresse pas du tout mais comme Reito est très expansif quand cela concerne son bijou de luxe, il en est tellement fier que ça en devient d'une prétention et d'une fatuité sans nom. Il m'en a tellement parlé que c'est dur de l'oublier… »

« Et bien, et bien, ton futur époux aurait-il des qualités ? »

Natsuki se sentit légèrement confuse et honteuse d'avoir oser demander cela. Shizuru releva la tête avec dans le regard plusieurs émotions se faisant la guerre, il y avait à la fois de la surprise, de l'affliction, de la compréhension mais aussi de l'agacement.

« Et bien, je dirais que cela ne vous regarde en rien… »

« Tu me vouvoies maintenant… _De la peine passa dans les yeux de Natsuki._ Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû en effet cela ne me regarde pas. »

Puis, Shizuru referma le capot avant et reprit plus calmement non sans une légère pointe d'animosité comme si elle essayait de se défendre, de se justifier et surtout de se convaincre elle-même. Après tout, elle avait le droit d'épouser qui elle voulait…

« Tu sais, malgré cet énorme défaut, également celui de sa drague incessante et de son image qui l'obsède, c'est un homme beau, charmant, intelligent et drôle, malheureusement il a toujours baigné dans l'argent et la facilité… La fortune de l'empire Kanzaki n'est plus à démontrer. Mes parents sont amis depuis bien des années avec leur famille, par conséquence Reito est devenu mon ami depuis ma tendre enfance. Tout le monde nous trouve beaux ensemble et ça depuis que nous sommes bambins… »

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas à me dire tout ça, j'ai pas le droit de te juger et tu n'as pas à te justifier. Tu as bien de la chance que ton prince ait toujours été à tes côtés et depuis le début de ta vie. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, vraiment. Je sais à quel point trouver son âme-sœur est difficile et parfois inaccessible, crois-moi. »

Shizuru encra son regard dans celui de Natsuki, il était si sincère et enveloppant. Comment ne pas si perdre ? Puis, elle hésita à parler mais décida de ne dire mot. Elle ne sut quoi dire, au fond elle en avait marre. Parfois elle voudrait tout laisser derrière elle. Abandonner ce stress et cette pression constante qu'on lui imposait, renoncer au nom de renommée que sa famille lui avait offert et qu'elle se devait d'honorer avec considération et respect. Les gens ne parlaient que de leur union et ça depuis son enfance : « ils vous si bien ensemble », « ils font un très joli couple », « ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre à n'en pas douter ». D'un coup, Natsuki baissa les yeux au sol et balbutia légèrement.

« Et euh… je voulais aussi m'excuser pour… pour le… enfin tout à l'heure à mon réveil… je suis désolée de… de t'avoir… embrassée. J'étais carrément à l'ouest. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a pas de mal... J'ai bien vu que tu étais troublée par le choc de l'accident. Ton esprit a dû te jouer des tours et me prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre… » Répondit Shizuru un peu gênée.

« Je pense oui… Enfin, je n'ai personne dans ma vie donc... je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris… Je… Je ne me serais jamais permise… pas… sans ton accord…» Avoua Natsuki qui bredouilla quelque peu, les joues prenant plusieurs teintes de rouge, et termina sa déclaration en un murmure presque inaudible.

Shizuru était encore plus embarrassée par les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il y eut un énorme blanc, Natsuki pas très fan des longs silences interminables, ne put s'empêcher de le combler rapidement.

« On retourne vers les autres, ils attendent ce cric et on doit se concentrer sur cette issue de secours. »

« Tu as raison… Allons-y. »

Natsuki acquiesça et au fond, malgré la conversation maladroite qu'elle venait d'avoir la réapparition du tutoiement de la part de Shizuru lui fit plaisir. Elles se rapprochèrent du petit groupe amassé devant la seule issue de secours. Reito posa un regard plein de ressentiments sur Natsuki, qui au passage s'excusa rapidement devant le regard crédule de Shizuru. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un jeune garçon s'approcha et fit Natsuki se retourner.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et encouragements, j'en ai grandement besoin :) **

**Désolée d'avance, je mets du temps à écrire celle-ci parce que malheureusement pour vous j'ai eu une idée soudaine de nouvelle fan fiction et j'ai dû m'en occuper avant que l'idée ne s'échappe... J'aime beaucoup Natsuki en flic, du coup elle le serra aussi dans la prochaine, peut-être en plus froide et vulgaire qui sait... Mais n'allons pas trop vite, voici la suite avec ce chapitre assez long. **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous plait ou vous dérange, merci et bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Natsuki, la radio marche ! Enfin, elle s'allume mais je ne comprends pas ça ne capte rien, aucune station… Ça devrait marcher, je ne comprends pas. Elle est peut-être plus endommagée que ce que je ne pensais au départ… On entend des voix de temps en temps mais c'est tellement brouillé que c'est inutile, mais bon, même si la réception n'est pas bonne cela ne veut pas dire que l'émission ne fonctionne pas parfaitement. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas on va quand même essayer d'envoyer un message radio. Takumi, tu y retournes. Shizuru; tu peux le suivre et t'occuper du message, s'il te plaît. N'oublie pas de dire qu'on est aux alentours de l'issue de secours numéro 3, le niveau des dégâts, nos difficultés et tout ce qu'il te semblera utile comme informations à rajouter. Ah oui et dis que le lieutenant Kuga est sur les lieux et en un seul morceau, tu veux bien. » Ordonna Natsuki.

« D'accord, je m'en occupe. Appelle-moi, si tu as besoin d'aide. » Lui répondit Shizuru tout en passant devant son futur époux.

« Je t'accompagne, chérie. » S'enquit Reito qui la suivit.

Il attendit quelques instants avant de demander à sa fiancée, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir croiser son regard :

« Dis-moi Shizuru, tu ne trouves pas cette Natsuki agaçante, à faire sa chef et à savoir tout mieux que les autres. Et comment dire, elle ne serait pas un peu intéressée par toi aussi… »

« Reito, franchement, on s'en fiche de qui donne les ordres, le but c'est de sortir d'ici et d'aider au maximum. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu dis, elle n'est pas intéressée par moi, elle est dans la police, c'est normal qu'elle se préoccupe de nous tous. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis étonnée, tu oses être jaloux pour aucune raison, alors que tu étais en train de draguer Mai juste devant mon nez.

« Je ne draguais pas...» Fit-il se défendant avec ce qu'il pouvait.

« Je ne te crois pas. Tu sais que je commence vraiment à ne plus en pouvoir de toi alors tu sais quoi, on va arrêter de se parler pour un petit instant et on va se concentrer sur quelque chose d'important, tu veux bien ? »

« Pour te répondre, la petite rousse de tout à l'heure, oui elle a du charme c'est vrai, mais c'est toi la beauté que j'aime, tu le sais. Elle est fan de mes films, je n'y peux rien. »

« On avait dit qu'on ne parlait plus pour l'instant. Tu aggraves ton cas… » Shizuru s'arrêta lorsqu'elle discerna au loin une voix se rapprocher d'eux.

« Attendez-moi, je viens aussi. » S'écria Mai qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher les baskets, enfin les jolis chaussures cirés noires hors de prix, du beau Reito. Ce qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas l'air de le déranger vu qu'apparemment sa chérie ne voulait pas de lui pour l'instant. Natsuki avait essayé de retenir la jeune rousse car elle avait remarqué que Shizuru était tendue et qu'elle avait sûrement besoin d'un moment seul avec son chéri d'amour.

« Mai, tu peux rester avec moi. Ils seront assez de… Très bien, ne m'écoute pas c'est pas grave, j'adore parler dans le vide. »

« Natsuki, on vient de mettre en place le cric. On va commencer à l'utiliser pour pousser la porte. » Lui dit Tate.

« Okay. Allez-y, mettez en route la bête qu'on dégage de ce trou. »

Le cric avait l'air de bien fonctionner, la porte s'ouvrait doucement mais sûrement tout en faisant un énorme bruit de béton et de métal se frayant un chemin sur le sol. Les débris déplacés par la porte de secours, faisaient naître de la poussière. Natsuki ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes se couvrirent la bouche et le nez. La poussée du cric électrique avait permis d'ouvrir la porte de manière assez importante pour que les survivants puissent s'échapper. Mais Natsuki sentant l'euphorie des gens voulant s'engouffrer par la sortie, dû les arrêter rapidement.

« Attendez ! On ne sait pas si la sortie est sure et que vous pourrez être en sécurité de l'autre côté. On va d'abord envoyer une petite équipe en éclaireur pour savoir si la voie est vraiment sans danger. »

Deux personnes étaient volontaires, ils s'engouffrèrent et disparurent rapidement. Pendant ce temps, Shizuru réapparut suivit de près par Reito et Mai toujours en pleine conversation.

« Alors la voie est dégagée ? » Interrogea Shizuru.

« Oui, deux hommes sont partis vérifier si la voie est sure. Et ce message radio, c'est bon ? »

« Oui, il est bien passé, après s'ils l'ont reçu, ça je ne sais pas. Par contre, j'ai pu entendre quelques mots par intermittence juste après. Des mots comme : transmettez-blessés-arriver-Roger… mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris d'autres choses. »

« Roger, tu as entendu Roger ? C'est bon signe alors avec un peu de chance ils ont reçu le message. » En voyant les regards étonnés posés sur elle, elle continua. « En vocabulaire radio, Roger, c'est l'équivalent de « bien reçu » en anglais. »

Elle s'arrêta de parler en voyant revenir les deux hommes partis depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Ils étaient souriants.

« C'est bon, il y a des dégâts mais il y a un chemin praticable sans trop de danger. C'est vrai que beaucoup de murs sont fissurés mais on a pu voir que tout est renforcé dans ce tunnel. L'air est respirable, on a remarqué que quelques aérations fonctionnaient encore et les ventilos marchent. »

« Très bien alors on va pouvoir y aller tous ensemble. On doit rester sur nos gardes et avancer doucement et surtout rester proche. Personne ne s'aventure trop loin sans moi, je suis lieutenant et en tant qu'officier des services de Police, je suis en charge de votre sécurité. » Dit Natsuki distinctement d'une voix puissante pour que tout le monde l'entende.

« Non ! Il est hors de question que je quitte ma mère ! J'attendrai les secours ici. Partez si vous voulez. » Hurla Nao d'une voix ferme et haineuse au loin toujours aux côtés de sa mère.

« Moi non plus, je ne peux pas partir. Mon mari est trop blessé. » Continua une femme aux cheveux grisonnants.

« Il est hors de question qu'on parte et si le tunnel d'évacuation s'écroule. Et pourquoi les secours ne sont pas passés par là et ne sont pas déjà ici? Ce tunnel est sûrement bouché. »

Un énorme bruit retenti contre les parois et se propagea ostensiblement. Tout le monde leva la tête en direction de la voûte du tunnel à la recherche de la provenance des sons semblables à des craquements. C'est à ce moment, devant de nombreux regards d'épouvante, qu'une partie du tunnel s'effondra par le fond d'abord par petits blocs de béton, puis rapidement par pans entier encore plus grands les uns les autres et cela en quelques secondes. Natsuki hurla pour que les personnes se précipitent vers elle et s'engouffrent rapidement par la sortie de secours. Les personnes paniquées, hurlant et pleurant d'effroi, se mirent à accourir vers le lieutenant de police et à passer de l'autre côté du tunnel. Natsuki tendit la main à la première personne devant elle, pensant y découvrir Shizuru qui s'y trouvait il y a moins de cinq secondes mais à son grand étonnement, elle n'y était plus...

« Shizu… »

Natsuki tourna la tête et l'aperçut au loin, celle-ci avait bondit précipitamment en direction de l'écroulement comme porter par la sensation soudaine et insoutenable de ne pouvoir rester là à ne rien faire. Aider son prochain, cette mansuétude innée qu'elle possédait la guider dans sa vie et c'est pour cette raison que son corps bougea instinctivement, quitte à y laisser sa propre vie. Elle devait sauver le petit frère de Mai qui venait de trébucher sur un caillou et qui s'était cogner fortement le menton sur le sol lui ouvrant la lèvre inférieure et la faisant saigner par la même occasion.

« Takumi ?! Où es-tu ? » Hurla Mai.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil express et soucieux de l'autre côté de la porte de sortie, toute affolée elle ne distinguait pas son petit frère. Elle se retourna vivement et vit horrifiée Takumi sur le sol, un filet de sang coulant le long de sa bouche, en un quart de seconde à peine elle aussi accourut pour secourir son frère mais Natsuki la retint in extremis par le bras. Reito passa devant la louve pour aider sa future épouse mais Tate lui retint également le bras pour le ramener vers l'issue de secours. A ce moment précis, Tate avait le visage ruisselant de larmes et le cœur serré pensant à sa sœur Shiho, qui était toujours allongée près de sa voiture avec son blouson portant l'écusson de son université roulé en boule sous sa nuque frêle et sa chemise apposée sur son corps froid sur ce sol qui succombait au loin sous ses yeux, devant un amas de débris dans une fumée épaisse et dense s'avançant vers eux à grande vitesse.

« Non ! Takumi ! » Cria Mai à plein poumons et se débattant dans les bras musclés de Natsuki.

« Lâche-moi ! Je t'ordonne de me relâcher sur le champ ! » Hurla Reito en s'adressant férocement à Tate.

« Mai attends, Shizuru peut le faire. N'y vas pas, c'est trop dangereux ! Shizuru dépêche-toi, vite… S'il te plaît, accélère. » La voix de Natsuki était peinte d'angoisse.

Des personnes continuaient d'accourir vers la sortie et passer devant Natsuki. Shizuru aida Takumi à se relever en le remettant sur pied en un geste agile et ils coururent le plus rapidement possible. Le jeune garçon sauta littéralement dans les bras tremblants et dressés de sa sœur qui avait une larme qui se frayait un chemin sur sa joue poussiéreuse, elle l'aida hâtivement à entrer par l'issue. Natsuki et Reito postés juste devant la porte verte tendirent le bras simultanément pour aider Shizuru. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et agrippa les bras qu'on lui tendait et se fit tirer de justesse, la faisant légèrement voler jusqu'à eux alors qu'un bloc de béton armé d'une taille conséquente et d'un poids interdit se planta juste derrière elle telle une pierre tombale lui étant destinée. Ils rentrèrent précipitamment à l'intérieur, le cœur battant à tout rompre et la respiration erratique sous tant d'affolement. Dans la précipitation, Shizuru était tombée sur Natsuki, alors que Reito avait atterri lui aussi au sol mais à côté d'elles deux. Sous le regard alerte de son futur époux, la châtain se releva un peu alors que sa tête était précédemment posée sur l'épaule du lieutenant. Elle se trouva un peu gênée de la position compromettante dans laquelle elles étaient.

« Tu as vraiment eu de la chance. On dirait que tu n'as rien, tant mieux. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans notre médecin ? » Confia Natsuki le sourire aux lèvres tellement contente de revoir ses yeux d'un rouge ensorcelant.

Elle était très impressionnée par l'acte de courage plein de générosité que venait d'effectuer cette femme bravant la colère de la nature, cette femme qui faisait partie de cette catégorie de personnes comme il en existait bien assez peu sur cette planète remplie d'individualistes. Shizuru la surplombait d'une trentaine de centimètres ses mains à plat sur le sol de part et d'autre du joli visage aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux forêt. Reito se remit sur pied, sans faire attention à sa cheville qui avait l'air d'ailleurs d'aller beaucoup mieux, et releva Shizuru rapidement pour la ramener vers lui et la coller contre son corps musclé.

« Tu es folle ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ! Tu as manqué de peu de te faire écraser par des tonnes de gravas ! Tu vas bien au moins ? » S'écria Reito tout en évinçant Natsuki du coude qui était juste à côté de lui.

Celle-ci secoua la tête, d'un air de dire « si tu penses que je ne vais pas essayer de la conquérir alors là tu rêves petit bourge » et elle se dirigea vers Tate. Ce jeune homme blond qui avait perdu sa sœur un peu une deuxième fois avec ce second éboulement et qui par amour pour elle, était bien déterminé à vivre et sortir d'ici coûte que coûte. Natsuki lui mit la main sur l'épaule se voulant réconfortante, Tate la fixa et s'essuya du revers de la main le visage faisant disparaître les larmes précédemment versées.

Le jeune homme et Natsuki poussèrent d'un commun accord la porte pour la refermer et éviter que davantage de poussière ou de débris s'engouffrent. Tous les survivants étaient entassés dans cet endroit étroit, sous le choc de ce qui venait encore de se passer sous leurs yeux. Des gens étaient encore là-bas et n'avaient pu atteindre la sortie à temps… Sous ces tonnes de débris, y avait-il encore des survivants ? Sûrement que non…

Les survivants étaient pour la plupart en train de sangloter, le regard vide ou écarquillé, se tenant et se serrant les uns les autres pour ne pas s'effondrer, mettant tous de côté leur méfiance et leur pudeur envers les humains dans ce moment de stress aiguë poussant leurs cerveaux à se mettre en mode survie.

« Ça va, merci. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Takumi là-bas. Et non, je ne suis pas folle. Je pense juste aux autres de temps en temps et puis, je devais le faire. C'est qui je suis, Reito. » Rétorqua Shizuru.

« J'aime ta bonté, Shizuru. Tu le sais ? Et à quel point je t'aime aussi ? » Lui lança-t-il dans un souffle.

Shizuru sourit aux mots que cet homme, qu'elle connaissait si bien, venait de prononcer. Elle posa sa main toujours tremblotante sur une de ses joues, avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui murmurer.

« Je le sais, je le sais, Reito… »

Son regard dériva doucement sur le visage angélique de Natsuki à quelques pas juste derrière son futur époux. Celle-ci était en train de vérifier si tout le monde allait bien et les rassura comme elle le pouvait, avec une main forte et apaisante ou bien un mot rassurant bien choisi. Le cœur de Shizuru se serra, au fond elle était quelque peu peinée. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de rendre son « je t'aime » avec la même sincérité, en tout cas pas le « je t'aime » que son ami d'enfance aurait voulu entendre sortir du bout de ses lèvres. Elle ne savait pas si cela était dû à la situation dramatique dans laquelle elle se trouvait mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir recouvré la vue, et de pouvoir respirer librement enfin. Comme si elle avait les réponses devant elle et qu'elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention ou en tout cas qu'elle s'empêchait de les voir. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle n'avait jamais été élevée sous cette charte de conformité, de traditions et d'usages qui reposait sur elle depuis son enfance. Ce fameux protocole implicite reposant sur l'éducation des enfants de familles riches japonaises qui l'empêchait de connaitre ses vraies émotions et ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, et d'agir selon elles. Cette charte à la fois bourrée de faux semblants, de droiture, de normes et de fierté à en mourir d'hypocrisie, qu'on exigeait d'elle. Elle se devait à partir d'aujourd'hui d'utiliser plus son cœur que sa raison de fille de bonne famille. Et cette Natsuki l'intriguait tellement qu'elle avait l'impression de ressentir et de voir des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais connues auparavant. Des choses qui lui faisaient peur, mais qui d'une certaine manière l'animer d'une chaleur nouvelle en même temps, un brin d'excitation peut-être. Son esprit lui jouait-il des tours ? Pouvait-elle vraiment se laisser porter par ses émotions, ses instincts ?

Natsuki quant à elle ne pouvait l'expliquer mais cette femme mystérieuse l'attirait tel un aimant. Cette femme n'était pas comme les autres hétéros qu'elles avaient rencontrées jadis, celles bornées à leur étiquette par peur de sortir de la norme. Cette femme ne demandait qu'à s'envoler vers d'autres horizons qui lui allaient peut-être mieux, des horizons qu'on ne lui avait pas permis de découvrir ou même de penser, elle en était persuadée. Leur baiser à son réveil l'avait surprise mais pas seulement parce que c'était soudain, elle avait clairement ressenti quelque chose qui ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente. Devrais-je abandonner face à ce bel-âtre richissime de Reito Kanzaki ? Avais-je ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance ? Se questionna Natsuki.

Puis, elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'égard de Shizuru qui était déjà en train de l'observer. La châtain croisa son regard émeraude insistant et lui rendit dans ses rubis étincelants de curiosité. Oui, elle avait une chance et elle devra se battre pour l'atteindre, elle n'avait rien à perdre mais au contraire tout à y gagner. Cette femme était peut-être sa destinée… Ou bien alors seulement une illusion, telle une oasis dans un désert aride la menant à une peine sans nom. Mais qu'importe, elle avait cette envie furieuse de découvrir cette réponse, même si elle n'aurait peut-être pas celle qu'elle espérait.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux de leurs questionnements intérieurs lorsqu'une femme paniquée, alors qu'elle tenait sa fille pleurant contre elle, demanda :

« Comment allons-nous faire s'il n'y a pas d'issue au bout de ce couloir ? Nous sommes tous confinés ici à attendre des secours qui n'arriveront peut-être que demain ou on ne sais quand. Et puis, nous n'avons aucuns vivres ou même de l'eau ? Mourir comme ça n'est-il pas pire ? » Implora une femme complètement dévastée d'avoir à vivre cela avec sa fille qu'elle aimait tant.

Natsuki se rapprocha d'elle, alors qu'un homme lui barra le chemin.

« Vous nous aviez chargé de ramasser tous les vivres et l'eau possible, vous vous souvenez ? Mais, je n'ai réussi à garder que ce sac sur mon dos dans la panique, le reste est là-bas. J'en suis désolé. Il y a quelques bouteilles d'eau, une corde et une petite trousse de secours. »

« C'est déjà mieux que rien. Merci. Dans la panique beaucoup de personnes ce seraient débarrassées de ce sac encombrant. C'était une chose courageuse. _Puis, elle se retourna vers la femme terrifiée qui avait parlé précédemment_. Regardez, nous n'avons pas grand-chose mais on se partagera le peu d'eau que l'on a. Tout se passera bien si tout le monde y met du sien. Ne soyons pas égoïste, partageons équitablement. D'accord ? »

Toutes les personnes autour d'elle acquiescèrent, il ne fallait pas qu'ils cèdent à la panique ou ça serait le chaos total. Natsuki grimaça lorsque ses côtes et sa jambe lui firent mal, et qu'elle gémit légèrement. Shizuru était toujours en train de parler avec Reito mais gardait tout de même un œil sur le lieutenant de police, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Natsuki prit les bouteilles d'eau et ils burent tous une ou deux gorgées.

Tout à coup, une voix s'éleva, une voix tintée d'un séduisant accent de Kyoto que Natsuki se surprenait à aimer de plus en plus. Toutes les personnes survivantes présentes se tournèrent maintenant vers la charmante doctoresse.

« Ma mallette ? J'ai oublié ma mallette de l'autre côté… Comment j'ai pu l'oublier… »

Elle s'en voulait. Peu importe ce qui se passerait par la suite, elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose sans son matériel.

« Ce n'est pas grave, le principal c'est que tu n'es rien, mon cœur. » Lui fit gentiment Reito la rassurant à nouveau.

« Tu ne pouvais tenir une mallette et sauver Takumi en même temps. Personne ne t'en veux, vous êtes sains et saufs tous les deux, et c'est ce qui compte. Tu n'as certes, plus ta mallette mais tu as toujours ton cerveau et ton expérience de médecin, et ça pourra nous servir énormément. Regarde, sans toi je serais peut-être encore sur ce toit de voiture. »

« Elle a raison. Tu en as fait déjà beaucoup, personne ne t'en voudra et tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir non plus. Je t'achèterai une autre mallette en sortant d'ici. » Ajouta Reito tout en souriant de toutes ses jolies et parfaites dents blanches.

« Merci vous deux… » Shizuru jeta succinctement un regard reconnaissant sur Reito d'abord, puis sur Natsuki.

Mai qui parlait avec Tate s'approcha de Natsuki et lui demanda :

« Essayons-nous d'avancer ? »

« Oui, nous y allons. _Elle parla plus fort pour que tout le monde l'entende_. Nous allons avancer, nous ne pouvons rester ici. Plus on marchera dans ce couloir, plus on se rapprochera d'une sortie donnant vers l'extérieur et surtout d'une voie qui rejoindra les secours déjà en chemin. »

Les rescapés plus au moins amochés, tels des robots programmés, suivirent le lieutenant, Tate, Mai, Shizuru et Reito qui ouvraient la marche. Ils passèrent tous dans un sas ouvert, puis contournèrent quelques parties des murs en béton enfoncées et ayant déversées des débris sur leur cheminement. Ils marchèrent comme ça pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Puis, tout le monde se figea alors que la sortie était devenue très étroite et bizarrement sombre. Natsuki préféra les arrêter et s'y engouffrer en premier en éclaireur pour vérifier l'état du couloir. Elle s'y faufila félinement malgré les douleurs de son corps et arriva de l'autre côté. Les quelques ampoules présentes sur son chemin avaient dû éclater lors du tremblement de terre. La voie avait été coupée par le séisme qui avait fissuré le sol et avait fait s'effondrer dans le sol une partie du couloir, faisant naître par la même occasion une légère pente suivie d'une petite corniche d'environ 1,20 m. Grace aux pierres qu'elle trouva à tâtons non loin et qu'elle disposa juste devant la corniche, elle put monter sans trop de difficulté. Arrivée en haut, le chemin recommençait à nouveau et devenait plus lumineux au fur et à mesure, les ampoules fonctionnant parfaitement bien à cet endroit. La voie paraissait sans danger. Elle donna le top pour que les rescapés la suivent.

« La voie est libre, venez. Vous avez juste une petite corniche à grimper. Allez-y doucement, c'est étroit et sombre. » S'époumona Natsuki pour qu'on l'entende suffisamment.

Au bout de cinq minutes, ils arrivèrent tous au niveau de Natsuki. Ils purent ainsi continuer leur avancée, et arrivèrent rapidement devant une autre porte de sécurité électrique, menant à une autre partie assez sombre du couloir où on pouvait discerner au loin des escaliers, mais celle-ci était défectueuse. Elle était bloquée, mais Natsuki ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et eut brusquement une idée. Elle ouvra sa veste et sortit son Beretta de son holster.

« Mettez-vous tous derrière ce renfoncement. Je vais tirer sur la porte, sur ce hublot pour casser la vitre, et enfin je viserai le mécanisme pour qu'elle s'ouvre de l'intérieur. Je sais à peu près comment sont faites ces portes. »

Elle vérifia les munitions disponibles dans son chargeur en le sortant habilement du puits de chargeur de l'arme, et ne put s'empêcher de jurer.

« Putain de merde ! Le problème délicat comme s'il n'y en avait déjà pas assez, c'est que je n'ai pas rechargé à fond mon chargeur en partant de Fuuka et je n'ai plus que six balles. Bravo Natsuki. » Se félicita-elle sarcastiquement.

« Vous avez été parfaite jusque là. Il n'y a pas de raison que vous n'y arrivez pas. » Insista Tate.

« On compte sur toi. » Émit confiante Shizuru avec un petit sourire.

« Euh, vous êtes un bon tireur au moins ? » Se permit de demander Mai inquiète.

« Normalement, oui. Et merci, je vais en avoir besoin. Poussez-vous, bouchez-vous les oreilles, et s'il vous plaît ne faites pas de bruit, j'ai besoin de concentration. _La fin de sa phrase se fit plus faible, alors qu'elle se parlait à elle-même_. Très bien, Nat… Respire, tu peux le faire. Tu n'as pas tiré depuis cette…fois là… »

Des souvenirs datant d'il y a moins de six mois, lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Une fusillade lors d'un braquage de banque qui s'était très mal terminée. Le lieutenant Kuga s'était prise une balle perdue dans l'épaule et avait riposté par réflexe en tuant l'homme qui lui faisait face qui en vérité n'était pas la personne l'ayant touchée. L'homme cagoulé touché au cœur tomba au sol alors qu'il n'était en vérité pas armé. Elle lui enleva sa cagoule et découvrit un jeune garçon qui avait à peine seize ans, et qui mourut en pleurs dans ses bras ensanglantés. Le pauvre homme avait été embrigadé contre son gré dans ce braquage par son frère aîné et son gang connu des services de police. Cette image affreuse lui revenait souvent en boucle encore et encore lorsqu'elle devait utiliser son arme ou lorsqu'elle partait dans ses pensées, mais aussi dans ses cauchemars les plus éprouvants, la mettant dans des états de panique et de sueur intense, et cela malgré les somnifères ou les antidépresseurs qu'elle prenait. Ses cauchemars se faisaient plus rares avec le temps, mais non moins déplaisants. Elle secoua sa tête dans le but d'effacer cette image persistante obstruant sa vision, et se concentrer sur sa tâche actuelle. Elle ne devait pas se focaliser sur ce mauvais souvenir sinon elle ne pourrait tirer correctement.

Elle étira ses mains, ses poignets et son cou. Elle arma le chien, déverrouilla le cran de sûreté, chambra une première cartouche en manœuvrant la culasse du pistolet vers l'arrière, puis elle mit son arme en joue de ses deux mains la tenant fermement. Elle souffla plusieurs fois avant de presser la détente. C'est alors que plusieurs coups retentirent alors que le son se répercutait sur les parois l'amplifiant par la même occasion. Un grand nombre des survivants mirent leurs mains sur leurs deux oreilles dans le but d'atténuer le bruit désagréable provenant des coups de feu.

Puis, Natsuki donna un grand coup de pied sur la porte qui finit par céder et s'ouvrir, au grand bonheur des personnes présentes qui la remercièrent profondément en revenant près d'elle. Shizuru, quant à elle, lui mit une main sur l'épaule tout en la félicitant.

« Tu as été parfaite. Tu doutes trop de toi et tu ne devrais pas. »

Natsuki rougit légèrement à cette remarque sincère et plaisante venant d'une aussi belle personne.

« Merci... Bon, voyons voir ce que nous avons ici. » Dit-elle tout en changeant de sujet, alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte à nouveau en grand.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Voici le chapitre suivant, désolée du retard. J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Merci pour les reviews et les suivis. Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Derrière cette fameuse porte, on ne pouvait distinguer que peu de choses. Mais les murs avaient l'air craquelés et crevassés profondément à certains endroits. Le couloir était très obscur. A cause du fort séisme, les ampoules avaient dû griller ici aussi. Seulement une faible lumière dans un cadre vert indiquant SORTIE au loin, clignotée par intermittence, leur permettant d'apercevoir un escalier de sortie à une quinzaine de mètres devant eux. Il y avait des bruits étranges qui résonnaient comme quelque chose qui crépitait et sifflé, et le tout légèrement calfeutré. Impossible de savoir d'où cela provenait, peut-être des murs, du sol ou du plafond. Natsuki avança légèrement à l'intérieur la première, toujours sur ses gardes, alors que les rescapés la suivaient. Reito, peu rassuré, était en train de parler avec Tate et Mai qui suivaient le groupe. Shizuru s'avança de façon à se mettre aux côtés du lieutenant à l'avant du groupe, qui fut contente de la distinguer dans la pénombre, elle et son parfum enivrant venant gentiment chatouiller ses narines.

Reito n'eut pas le temps de la retenir mais de là où il était, il les gardait à l'œil n'aimant pas que Shizuru passe trop de temps avec une jolie femme lesbienne qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus à son plus grand déplaisir. Il savait pertinemment que ça n'allait pas trop dans leur couple ces temps-ci, même s'il ne voulait pas l'accepter, peut-être était-ce dû au mariage qui devait avoir lieu cette année. Plus la date approchait plus Shizuru devenait irritante et s'éloignait de lui. Il avait même l'impression qu'elle l'évitait parfois. Il était soucieux, et il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi lui, Reito Kanzaki, devenait jaloux de cette femme rustre et forte de caractère qui arrivait par je ne sais quelle magie à peindre un merveilleux sourire franc sur les lèvres pulpeuses et attirantes de sa douce Shizuru. Un sourire qu'elle ne lui avait pas offert depuis quelques mois. Mais devait-il vraiment avoir peur de ce flic qu'il trouvait arrogante ? Après tout, sa Shizuru n'est pas lesbienne ou même bisexuelle… C'est vrai qu'elle regardait les femmes de temps en temps mais toutes les femmes le font, sûrement pour se comparer ou examiner le style vestimentaire, non ? Il était en plein questionnement, il tenait beaucoup à elle et à ce mariage qu'il avait mis tant de temps à mettre en place puisqu'il avait dû convaincre la belle Fujino que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Soudain de son côté, Shizuru eut une idée. Elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa veste, le signal clignotait recherchant encore un réseau en vain mais il y avait encore un peu de batterie. Elle le mit en mode lampe torche, une large et forte lumière apparut. Natsuki fut surprise d'abord et la remercia ensuite, en prenant dans sa main droite le téléphone que la doctoresse lui tendait. Ils firent quelques pas, la lampe montrant le chemin à suivre. Puis, il y eut un bruit de métal qui bascula au dessus de leur tête et qui claqua fortement. Les bruits de crépitements se firent entendre à nouveau et les bruits s'accentuèrent d'un coup.

Tout à coup, de longs et épais câbles électriques morcelés et fondus à plusieurs endroits tombèrent du sous-plafond et se balancèrent devant eux. Les fils électriques créant juste devant leurs yeux ébahis un spectacle funeste formé de dizaines de petits éclairs bleus et blancs dansants et grésillants constitués de centaines, peut-être même de milliers de volts. Les rescapés surpris et apeurés se mirent rapidement à genoux ou accroupi, les mains sur la tête par réflexe tout en hurlant. Natsuki lança vivement à leur égard :

« Reculez tous ! Vite et surtout baissez-vous, ne vous levez pas. »

La voix de Reito venant de derrière résonna brusquement.

« Shizuru, ça va ? Fais attention, je t'aime chérie… » Lança-t-il en direction de sa fiancée avant de lui aussi reculer avec le groupe.

« Oui, je vais bien. Enfin, pour l'instant… » Répondit-elle distraite et tendue.

Puis, Natsuki se retourna vers Shizuru qui la regarda ne sachant quoi faire, des fils électriques les entouraient, maintenant qu'elles s'étaient aventurées en premières dans ce couloir étriqué. Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de la doctoresse et lui tint la main pour la rassurer. C'est alors qu'un autre câble électrique tomba subitement juste devant Shizuru, la surprenant. Le lieutenant s'écria brusquement :

« Attention ! »

Elle poussa tout à coup une Shizuru en détresse l'évitant ainsi de se faire toucher par un nombre de volts qui la tuerait sûrement sur le coup. Mais Natsuki trébucha tombant à terre sur elle et Shizuru en tombant à la renverse s'agrippa à Mai juste derrière elle qui s'effondra mais fut rattrapée de justesse dans les bras avenants de Tate, Takumi, lui chuta sur le côté juste devant un Reito anxieux. Natsuki se cogna la tête plutôt violemment contre le mur avant de perdre limite conscience allongée de son long sur la belle doctoresse à l'accent séduisant. Elle n'entendait pour l'instant que des bruits sourds et lointains. Shizuru s'accroupit et la tira au sol jusqu'à la porte, aidée par d'autres personnes. Elle lui donna une petite claque sur la joue pour la faire revenir à elle, alors qu'elle l'appelait en même temps. La lieutenant avait la tête sur les genoux de la châtain.

« Natsuki ! Natsuki, tu m'entends ? Reviens avec nous. »

« Aïe, j'ai mal au crâne… pour changer… » Elle se mit une main sur les tempes alors qu'elle ouvrait en grand ses jolis yeux verts qui se fixèrent rapidement sur le regard inquiet de Shizuru.

« Shizuru, ça va ? » demanda inquiet Reito qui se rapprocha de sa promise.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. _Elle retourna vite son attention sur la femme l'ayant sauvé._ Natsuki, laisse-moi regarder ça. Suis mon doigt ? Par ici ? Et par là ? Tu n'as rien de grave. Tu risques d'avoir une belle bosse ceci-dit. Tu crois que tu peux te relever ? »

« Oui, je crois que c'est bon. Laisse-moi juste une minute, le temps que je me remette. Je crois qu'à force d'avoir la poisse, je vais finir par être bien amochée et toute déformée… »

« Et bien, je trouve que tu as l'air d'être plutôt chanceuse, tu n'es pas si mal pour ce que tu as vécu ou alors tu es surhumaine. »

« C'est bien pour ça qu'on me surnomme la dure à cuir. »

« Ça je veux bien te croire. Et merci pour tout à l'heure. Si tu n'avais pas été si rapide… »

« Ah de rien, je ne suis pas du genre à laisser les jolies filles qui ont du cran finir grillées. »

Les mots sortirent naturellement de sa bouche et elle s'en rendit compte. Shizuru lui sourit chaleureusement, un geste qui alla droit au cœur de Natsuki qui rougit subitement et se leva rapidement pour ne pas que cela paraisse de trop, surtout que Reito avait les yeux rivés sur elles. Elle eut un vertige qui se dissipa assez vite.

« On vous dérange pas trop ? Tu sais que ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu étais restée près de moi à l'arrière du groupe. Je t'aurais protégée. Tu n'as rien à prouver, je sais que tu es une femme forte, amour. » Lança Reito, une pointe de méchanceté dans la voix.

« Reito, s'il te plaît arrête… Tu dépasses les bornes ! Elle vient de me sauver de je ne sais quelle blessure ou même pire, en tant que petit ami tu devrais lui en être reconnaissante que je ne sois pas partie en fumée. Au lieu de ça, tu fais le paon et tu défends un territoire que tu aurais peut-être dû considérer plus tôt et auquel tu aurais dû plus t'intéresser. Et après, tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis réticente au mariage, je ne suis pas un de tes biens ! Je suis une femme qui a ses propres envies et ses propres émotions. Ne pense pas qu'à toi et surtout regarde autour de toi, Reito. Si tu ouvres les yeux, tu découvriras que tu n'es pas seul sur cette terre. » S'énerva Shizuru.

Natsuki observait la scène mais préféra se taire. Elle avait senti que cet homme ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Émettre son avis maintenant, ne pourrez qu'envenimer les choses. Shizuru ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'emportait comme ça, cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Était-ce à cause de la situation catastrophique dans laquelle elle se trouvait qui la faisait paniquer et agir comme une folle ou autre chose qui agitait son esprit bouillonnant ?

« Je suis désolée de vous interrompre mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour se disputer, se laisser emporter par nos diverses émotions et surtout pour régler nos problèmes personnels. Nous devons nous concentrer sur la suite de notre traversée. » Suggéra Tate les sortant de leur bulle.

« En effet, réglez vos soucis ailleurs, c'est le comble non mais ! Des personnes sont mortes et d'autres vont peut-être mourir si nous attendons. » Lâcha blasé un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, l'arcade sourcilière en mauvais état.

« Vous avez raison, c'est égoïste et puérile. Veuillez m'excuser, je crois que je deviens folle dans ce tunnel… » S'excusa Shizuru dépassée par les troubles qu'elle ressentait.

« Mais… » Commença Reito toujours sur la défensive.

« Stop ! C'est fini, la discussion est close. Tu continueras cette conversation en privé ! Il y des gens qui ont besoin de soins rapidement, il faut qu'on continue et qu'on sorte de là. Ce lieu n'est toujours pas sécurisé. » Tonna Natsuki qui ne tint plus.

Reito ne répondit pas mais lui jeta un regard de haine, il partit dans son coin. Quant à Shizuru, elle s'en voulait de s'être emporter en public de la sorte, alors que la situation était plus que grave. Elle envoya un regard navré et attristé à la jeune flic.

« Natsuki, il va falloir y aller en rampant… » S'enquit Mai, changeant de sujet, toujours dans les bras de Tate qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée.

Mai se rendit compte dans quelle disposition elle se trouvait actuellement et Tate également, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre hâtivement, ne comprenant pas cette proximité étrange qui ne les avait pas dérangés un seul instant, au contraire.

« Désolé… Je… » Souffla Tate tout penaud.

« Non, ce n'est rien. Merci de m'avoir rattrapée tout à l'heure. » Lui fit imperceptiblement Mai, soudainement gênée.

« De rien. » Lui répondit Tate avec un sourire sincère qui conquit complètement Mai déjà troublée.

« Oui, en rampant c'est certain, c'est la seule solution possible. Mais il va falloir être très prudent, vous entendez. » Informa Natsuki s'adressant à tout le monde.

Elle regardait, maintenant, en direction du couloir et de l'éventuelle sortie qui les attendait au bout de ce chemin jonché d'embûches plus dangereuses les unes que l'autres.

« On a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. Il faut que je sorte, c'est trop exigu et je lutte pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes… » Se lamenta un homme stressé et légèrement claustrophobe sur les bords, pressé de sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible.

Il s'avança pour passer en premier, il allait poser sa main près de l'embrasure de la porte lorsqu'il se fit arrêter brusquement par Natsuki. Elle avait un instinct hyper développé et avait tendance à sentir le danger venir.

« Attention ! Regarde le câble ici ! Cette porte est en métal, un peu plus et tu étais calciné. Je vais passer devant, si ça ne te dérange pas. Tout le monde, suivez-moi et ne passez que là où je passe, c'est compris ? Ne posez vos mains sur aucun des murs ou sur l'embrasure de la porte et surtout restez près du sol et à l'écoute de ce qui vous entoure. Ah oui et évitez de parler. » Ordonna Natsuki, qui de sa voix et son charisme naturel, se fit respecter tout naturellement.

Elle avait l'étoffe d'une meneuse, d'un chef dans ce genre de situation et tout le monde avait pu le remarquer, même Reito et cela ne lui plaisait guère car normalement c'est lui qu'on voyait, c'est lui qu'on écoutait, c'est lui qui ordonnait. Mais là on ne parlait pas de business, de cinéma, d'argent ou de célébrité, et de ce fait, le fils Kanzaki perdait de sa sublimité et de sa supériorité. Les personnes présentes écoutèrent Natsuki et la suivirent sans émettre la moindre opposition enfin pas tout à fait.

« Moi je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'attendre les secours ici … » S'enquit Reito.

« Des personnes sont mal en point, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, Reito. Certaines personnes ont besoin de soins rapidement. Les secours ne seront peut-être pas là tout de suite. » Répliqua Shizuru le regard peiné.

« Tout peut s'écrouler, tu sais ? Tu as vu le tunnel, il y avait encore plein de personnes en vie, il y a de ça moins d'une heure… Imagine si on avait tous attendu les secours là-bas, il n'y aurait aucune personne de vivante, toi compris. » Continua Natsuki agacée par le discours du bellâtre.

Elle était persuadée que diviser les troupes n'était pas une bonne idée, mais l'objection de Reito était complètement légitime et Natsuki le savait.

« Non, elle a raison, il faut qu'on continue. » S'écria un des rescapés, suivi par un autre qui soutenait une personne un peu plus vieille et mal-en-point.

« Il faut qu'on sorte, mon mari ne tiendra pas. Il est agité et fiévreux, il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang. »

« Très bien. Alors, on continue. Tu es libre de rester, je n'oblige personne. » Fit Natsuki à Reito.

« Reito, s'il te plaît. Mettons nos différents de côté. Nous devons sortir de là, c'est trop dangereux de rester ici, il peut peut-être y avoir d'autres secousses, on ne sait pas. Je te préviens, je ne reste pas là à attendre, on a besoin de médecin là haut alors je ne vais pas attendre ici. Viens avec moi, d'accord ? » S'écria Shizuru.

« Je viens, mais c'est parce que je t'aime vraiment et que je ne veux pas que nous soyons séparés. » Répliqua Reito se rendant compte que sa jalousie non justifiée le rendait irresponsable et idiot, mais il n'en avait pas fini avec cette Natsuki qui arrivait à le mettre dans tous ses états.

« On y va alors. Mais je vous préviens, ce sera très dangereux donc ceux qui ne veulent pas venir peuvent rester là, je le comprendrais. Il faut faire un choix et il vous appartient. »

Personne n'avait l'air de vouloir rester, ils étaient tous résignés à continuer et à voir le jour même s'il ne sera sûrement pas beau à voir. Ils se mirent tous à quatre pattes ou sur les coudes et commencèrent la traversée, non sans peur. Natsuki passa devant avec le téléphone portable comme lampe torche. Des fils électriques crépitant bougeaient et dansaient toujours un peu. Ils traversèrent sans bruit tous ensemble très doucement à cause des blessés qu'il fallait aider. Tate aida une adolescente au bras cassé qui n'arrivait plus à avancer devant eux car elle n'avait pas assez de force, une certaine Mikoto. Mai, quant à elle, aida son petit frère essoufflé par l'effort intense. Normalement, il ne devait en aucun cas faire de sport pour ne pas éprouver son cœur déjà fragile.

« Prends ton temps, Takumi. Surtout respire et dès que tu sens que tu forces trop, fais une mini pause. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas autant, Mai. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude. Mais… merci de prendre soin de moi. » Lui dit-il en toute sincérité, ce qui alla droit au cœur de sa sœur qui lui sourit affectueusement.

Beaucoup s'entraidaient à cheminer dans cette position très inconfortable et périlleuse, il est vrai que plus d'une personne couina ou grimaça.

Enfin, une quinzaine de mètres et quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir plus épais mais plus court où là une ampoule marchait encore faiblement. Ils s'assirent tous, histoire de reprendre un peu leur souffle. Shizuru décida de vérifier un peu l'état de santé des survivants, quelques cas l'inquiétèrent. Tous burent encore une fois un peu d'eau.

Natsuki, quant à elle, se tourna vers ce que faisait apparaître l'ampoule : un escalier menant à un niveau supérieur. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir vu tous les rescapés pouvaient maintenant le voir clairement. Natsuki se leva la première et s'avança lentement en direction de l'escalier, elle leva la tête et pu apercevoir une porte de sortie. Les autres personnes se levèrent doucement un par un après avoir repris un peu des forces. Puis, Natsuki marcha sur quelque chose qui la fit trébucher. Il y avait des morceaux de béton un peu partout, elle prit alors le temps de bien regarder l'état des murs et de l'escalier. Elle grimaça, il était fissuré à plusieurs endroits, il y avait même quelques morceaux de béton manquant faisant apparaître des armatures en métal. Elle se recula doucement et leva à nouveau la tête pour éviter un tout petit morceau de béton qui tomba près d'elle et roula un peu plus loin.

Tous commençaient à se rapprocher de leur lieutenant sauveur, maintenant tous curieux de la suite de leur cheminement.

« C'est un escalier qui mène sûrement à une sortie. » S'écria heureuse une femme tenant un enfant de 10 ans tout contre elle.

« Attendez, il faut être prudent l'escalier est dans un sale état. Je vais monter d'abord pour être sur que c'est bon. »

« Natsuki ! Non, attends je crois que c'est mieux si je monte. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer et ils auront besoin d'une personne comme toi pour les guider. » S'enquit Tate.

Il passa devant elle et commença à monter les escaliers doucement. Il faisait attention là où il mettait les pieds. Une pierre près de la rambarde se décrocha et il dut mettre la main autre part.

« Attention, Tate ! » Lui lança Mai inquiète.

« Je fais de mon mieux, ne t'inquiète pas. » Lui répondit Tate avec un clin d'œil.

Il arriva, enfin, jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Il découvrit un passage plutôt en bon état menant dehors, les rayons du soleil se faisait déjà voir. Il sourit et s'écria à l'égard des autres en bas de l'escalier.

« Il y a une sortie, je peux voir le jour. »

Tate redescendit doucement les escaliers qui firent un drôle de bruit mais ne bougèrent pas. Il continua son chemin pour aider les autres à monter.

« Allez-y doucement, pas de gestes brusques. Ne vous tenez pas à la rambarde. C'est praticable mais pas sans danger, c'est compris ? » Fit Natsuki en s'adressant à toutes les personnes qui passèrent lentement devant elle.

Cette fois, elle fermerait la marche. Plusieurs personnes commencèrent à monter aider par Tate. Ce fut le tour de Reito et de Shizuru, puis de Takumi aidé au début par Mai et réceptionné par Tate. Pour finir, Mai et Natsuki. D'un coup, un grincement ce fit entendre et un petit bout de l'escalier s'écrasa au sol, Mai et Natsuki se plaquèrent contre le mur, surprises. Mai n'arrivait plus à bouger, elle était paralysée. Natsuki la secoua légèrement, essayant de la ramener sur terre grâce à l'aide de son frère qui du haut de l'escalier l'appelait.

« Mai ! Mai ! Tu m'entends, monte s'il te plait ! Dépêche-toi ! » S'écria Takumi apeuré.

« Laisse Takumi, je m'en occupe. Retourne avec les autres. » Lui répondit Tate qui lui ordonna de rester loin de l'escalier.

« Oh Mai ! Reviens sur terre. Pense à Takumi, il a besoin de toi. Allez, viens on est presque en haut. » Insista Natsuki, la secouant encore une fois.

Doucement, elle revenait à elle.

« Tate ! Prends-lui la main et tire-la vers toi. » Lui ordonna Natsuki.

« Mai ! Tu y es presque ! » Cria Takumi qui croisa enfin les yeux inquiets de sa grande sœur.

« Tends ta main vers moi, Mai. S'il te plait. » Lui fit Tate qui descendit quelques marches pour la rejoindre.

Un autre bruit résonna alors, doublé d'un grincement. Natsuki sentit le danger, une des fissures sur l'escalier devint plus grande, elle descendit quelques marches et se plaqua de nouveau contre le mur et cria à l'attention de Tate. Mais c'était trop tard…

« Vite ! Tout va s'écrouler ! »

Tate vit la fissure juste aux pieds de Mai prendre vie, d'instinct il la poussa dans les bras de Natsuki qui la prit contre elle pour ne pas qu'elle tombe à la renverse. Un pan entier de l'escalier tomba vers le sol qui s'ouvra sous les yeux horrifiés des deux femmes emmenant avec lui, le pauvre Tate qui hurla dans sa chute avant d'entendre un fracas et puis, plus rien. Seulement le silence et de la poussière. Tate était là, dessous cet amas de béton armé à quelques mètres sous elles. Mai ouvra de grands yeux et hurla épouvantée.

« TATE ! NON ! »

« Mon dieu… Tate… » Murmura Natsuki, attristée qu'un si bon garçon meurt si jeune.

« Tate ! Tate ! Réponds ! » S'écria Mai affolée tout en se penchant vers le gouffre maintenant formé.

« Mai, arrête… Ce n'est pas possible de survivre à ça… S'il te plaît ne reste pas si près du bord. »

« Mais il m'a sauvé la vie… Je… » Lui fit Mai, complètement déboussolée.

« Je sais et je comprends ta peine, il ne méritait pas de finir comme ça. Mais on ne peut pas rester ici, le reste de l'escalier va s'effondrer. »

« Mai ? Ça va ? » Demanda Takumi toujours inquiet de ne voir sa sœur remonter après avoir entendu un bruit de tous les diable.

« Natsuki ? » Fit Shizuru qui réapparut elle aussi à l'entente du fracas.

« T'inquiète, on va bien toutes les deux. »

« Tant mieux alors et Tate ? » Demanda Shizuru ne le voyant plus et découvrant par la même occasion l'état maintenant déplorable de l'escalier.

« On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui… _Émit-elle tout en regardant dans le trou en contrebas. _Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour passer de l'autre côté de l'escalier, car on est coincé maintenant. Il y a presque deux mètres pour atteindre le reste de l'escalier et on ne pourra pas sauter. » Lui Répondit Natsuki.

« Très bien, je reviens. » Lui fit Shizuru avant de disparaître.

Après deux minutes, elle revint avec Reito et quelques hommes.

« Dans le sac à dos, il y avait aussi une corde mais elle n'est pas grande. » S'écria Shizuru.

« Okay, on fera avec les moyens du bord de toute manière. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire, je vais d'abord bien fixer la corde à la taille de Mai, vous allez tous la tirer jusqu'en haut et ensuite, ce sera mon tour. C'est d'accord ? » Exposa Natsuki.

« C'est compris, tiens voici la corde. »

Shizuru lança la corde à Natsuki qui l'attrapa habilement d'une seule main et la fixa à la taille de Mai avec dextérité en plusieurs nœuds marins robustes. Après quelques minutes, elle était suspendue dans le vide complètement paniquée. Après quelques poussées, ils la hissèrent. Arrivée en haut, elle sauta dans les bras de Takumi. Puis, Natsuki fit de même, elle noua la corde assez vite autour de sa taille, ne voulant pas rester sur cet escalier de malheur qui menaçait de s'abattre à tout instant. Elle sauta rapidement dans le vide avant que tout le reste de l'escalier s'écroule entièrement. Ils la tirèrent tous ensemble jusqu'à la sortie. Celle-ci arrivée s'adossa au mur pour reprendre un peu d'oxygène.

« Tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda Shizuru en posant une main sur sa joue.

« Oui, ça va, merci. Mais je l'ai échappé belle. »

« Comme toujours… »

Natsuki essoufflée posa sa main sur celle de son interlocutrice et lui sourit, lui envoyant par la même un message clair : j'aime ton toucher chaud et doux sur ma peau.

« Bon, je crois qu'elle va bien là ! » S'écria Reito à l'intention de sa fiancée.

Shizuru retira rapidement sa main et grogna avant de se relever.

« Je vérifiais, excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour les gens qui sont dans la même galère ! »

« Elle ne fait que son travail… » Coupa Natsuki, se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de mentir purement et simplement, et cela se vit.

« Je parle à ma fiancée, merci. Ouais, bah inquiète-toi aussi pour les autres alors, Shizuru ! Ou pour moi ? »

« Reito, ton pied a l'air d'aller mieux à ce que je vois… » Celui-ci se tenait debout pencher sur un pied, celui normalement blessé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Oui, c'est vrai ça va mieux… » Formula-t-il un peu pris au dépourvu.

« Évite de mentir, j'ai bien vu que ce n'était pas si grave depuis la traversée dans le couloir. Tu voulais peut-être que je prenne soin de toi tout particulièrement en feignant d'être blessé alors que d'autres avaient réellement besoin de soins ? Tu sais quoi, je ne veux même pas savoir, tais-toi. C'est tout ce que je te demande, j'ai besoin d'air, s'il te plaît. »

« Comme tu voudras… » S'écria Reito, qui laissa tomber pour le moment, après tout il savait qu'il avait mal agi.

« Et où est Tate ? » Fit enfin Mikoto se tenant toujours le bras.

Mai se mit à sangloter mais put dire quelques mots.

« Il est mort en me sauvant la vie, il est là-bas sous des tonnes de débris. Il m'a sauvé la vie alors qu'il ne me connaissait pratiquement pas… »

Tous les autres rescapés qui venaient d'entendre ce que la jeune fille attristée venait de dire, fermèrent les yeux ou regardèrent vers le sol ou encore prièrent pour lui et tous les autres personnes décédées aujourd'hui dans cette catastrophe.

« Tate est mort en héro, je ferai en sorte que ça se sache. Crois-moi. » Lui répondit Natsuki tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Je connais du monde, Mai. Je pourrais même en faire part au premier ministre lui-même. » S'enquit Reito voulant se faire mousser, il envoya un regard de défi à Natsuki qui n'en fit pas de cas, elle le trouvait de plus en plus pathétique.

Shizuru remarqua le regard de son futur époux et leva les yeux au ciel encore une fois. Puis, tous se levèrent et s'avancèrent sur la passerelle les menant dehors. Le séisme avait fait beaucoup de dégâts à en voir le spectacle qui s'étendait devant eux. Tous attendirent une petite heure avant d'entendre le son bien caractéristique d'un hélicoptère les survoler. Ils firent tous des signes et se mirent à hurler pour se faire remarquer.

Dans l'hélicoptère, le pilote parla dans sa radio.

« Ça y est, nous avons localisés des survivants. Une petite dizaine, peut-être quinze. Nous avons besoin de renfort, certains paraissent très affaiblis et le tunnel va sûrement continuer de s'effondrer. Dépêchez-vous. »

Tous se mirent à pleurer de joie, enfin, ils allaient être secourus. La fin du calvaire…


End file.
